DEBILIDADES
by MartuKKy Riddle
Summary: Freezer/Bra. Dos personas, escapan del INFIERNO, llevan la intención de vengarse, ¿pero de quién?, si ya no está Goku. Y Bra, pagará las consecuencias, estará secuestrada, pero a la vez, se sentirá la persona más feliz del MUNDO, por que allí, conoció al amor de su vida, allí, encontró a su mejor amiga, allí, comprendió a que le llamaban DEBILIDADES.
1. Chapter 1

BUENO... ESTA HISTORIA NO LA HICE POR CAPÍTULOS, PERO BUENO...

AQUI LA TRAIGO

Él seguía manteniendo la esperanza, ¿porque quedarse allí? , cuando puede volver a la vida, escabullirse de todo eso, y volver a vivir, todos pagarían, y arruinaría la vida de todos aquellos que le hicieron daño, y los que no, también. Eso era muy aburrido, no hacía nada, y nunca andaba de "buenos" ánimos", para jugar a las cartas y él no pensaba hacerlo. Llevaba un par de días pensando en lo iba a hacer, no haría ninguna tontería, solo tenía que seguir unas pautas. Y entre ellas no estaba jugar a las cartas. Y estaba allí, parado, con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados, allí parado, escuchando las risas de todos aquellos que eran como él, o mejor dicho, que habían hecho lo mismo que él. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y rodó los ojos, miró a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar, buscaba a alguien, y lo encontró.

-Cell, nos largamos de aquí, esto está empezando a apestar-su compañero, estaba a un par de metros de él, apoyado en una roca, con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados. Cell solo abrió los ojos, e hizo una mueca, que al parecer era una sonrisa.

Y solamente ellos saben como salieron de ese infierno. Y eso, es otra historia.

Después de tantos años, todo había acabado, y todos, hacían su vida "normal".

Todo empieza en un parque, donde una pareja estrenaba su recién noviazgo, dese hace un par de citas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer luego?-preguntó él parando en frente de un pequeño puesto de helados, sacando su cartera para pagar.

-¿Qué tal… si vamos a hacer algo de acción?-dijo ella justo detrás de él, esperando un poco ansiosa su helado.

-Bra, nunca entenderé esa manía tuya de hacer cosas arriesgadas, no eres como las demás chicas-ella pareció ofendida, mientras cogía su helado con algo de brusquedad.

-entonces… no se porque estas conmigo-dijo cortándole la mirada. Él solo rió disimuladamente, se acercó a ella.

-eres especial, eso es lo que me gusta de ti-ella lo volvió a mirar, y sonrió-y ¿dime?, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta vez?, rafting, tirarte con un parapente, volar en globo, escalada…

-me apetece hacer puenting.

-¿y eso no es muy arriesgado?

-creo que no-empezaron a caminar. Ella era femenina, y él lo sabía, lo único que necesitaba aventura, lo tenía en las venas, y necesitaba descargarse, no podía obligar a Zaki a pelar contra ella. Él había quedado campeón de artes marciales, durante dos años seguidos en su escuela, y era muy bueno, claro, que no tanto como un Sayan.

Después de su cita, quedaron en verse a las 15:00 para ir a hacer puenting.

Bra llegó a su casa, dispuesta a darse una ducha, comer e ir a su cita aventurera. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se vistió, se puso una camiseta blanca, con una pequeña sudadera, y unos vaqueros bastante ajustados, también se puso unos zapatos medio zapatillas, medio deportivas, perfectas para la ocasión, se llevaría un chándal para tirase, ella quería estar bonita, pero a la vez, quería estar cómoda, no podía tirarse desde un puente con unos vaqueros.

Bajo al salón, donde estaban su madre y su hermano.

-¿A dónde vais a ir Zaki y tu hoy?-preguntó Bulma mientras dejaba algunas cosas para comer encima de la mesa.

-vamos a ir a hacer puenting-dijo Bra sentándose delante de Trunks.

-¿y eso no es peligroso?-dijo Bulma sentándose también en la mesa.

-yo creo que no, además no corremos peligro, yo ya se volar.

-bueno… tu sabrás lo que haces.

-¿Dónde esta papa?

-tu padre ya comió, está entrenando, ya sabes que aunque estamos en paz, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar-y no le faltaba razón.

Después de comer, y charlar sobre lo que iban a hacer durante la tarde, Bra, cogió su pequeña bolsa donde metió el chándal, y algunas cosas más. Salió por la puerta, eran las 14:39, aún era temprano, fue al parque a dar una vuelta, y entonces oyó un ruido, como un crujido de ramas, miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y juraría que cuando salió pora la puerta de su casa, estaba soleado, y mucho menos, nublado, fue otra vez a su casa, y estando ya en la puerta, el crujido se volvió a oír, miró otra vez hacía el cielo, y abrió bien los ojos. El cielo estaba más negro, y pudo divisar, casi en el horizonte una luz roja, muy intensa, era solo un punto, pero se podía ver a mucha distancia, entonces, Bra, puso los ojos en blanco, y lo vio todo negro, se desplomó, oyó un pitido de fondo.

Se despertó, solo recordaba aquella luz que la había "hipnotizado". Estaba sobre algo blandito y mullido, se incorporó, y abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y al parecer, lo que vio no le gustó nada. Estaba en una habitación , las paredes, eran de un gris muy pálido, deberían estar hechas de metal, había una ventana, por donde solo entraba oscuridad, al lado de la cama, había una pequeña mesa, con un cajón, ella se incorporó un poco más, y abrió el cajón, no había nada, lo volvió a cerrar, y siguió observando. Había una puerta, de color gris, y destacaba, porque era más oscura que las paredes. Se levantó, y caminó hasta la puerta, estaba dispuesta a abrirla, cogió el pequeño manillar en forma de bola, y antes de que pudiese empujar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo un sonido sordo, dejando ver a Bra, un pasillo, miro hacia la derecha, solo había puertas, y no se veía el fondo, luego, miro hacia la izquierda, donde había más puertas*más puertas, ¿habrá gente dentro?* pensó, pero algo le dijo que si, se oían golpes, arañazos en el metal, llantos, *¿llantos?*. Se dirigió a la puerta donde se oían, y tocó la cerradura, y como en la suya, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo otro sonido sordo. El llanto paró, y Bra asomó la cabeza., le sorprendió lo que vio, era una chica, al parecer humana, tendría unos 10 años, estaba de rodillas, lloraba, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, en una esquina de la sala, era igual en la que había despertado, solo que en esa, había arañazos, y marca de puños en la pared. La niña levanto su cabeza, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes., rojos por el llanto, y al parecer con ojeras, le temblaban los brazos., e hipaba. No parecía peligrosa, y a Bra, de alguna manera, le daba confianza. Se acercó a ella, muy despacio, y quedando a tan solo unos metros, se arrodillo, quedando a la misma altura que la niña.

-hola-dijo Bra-¿como te llamas?-la niña la miró, se limpió las lágrimas, Bra la observó mas. Llevaba un vestido, al parecer de la escuela, estaba ya desgastado, lo que le dio a pensar que llevaba ya un tiempo allí, e iba descalza. Entonces, a Bra le sorprendió muchísimo, la niña, se levantó, y fue hacía ella, y la abrazó. Bra no sabía lo que hacer, pero la correspondió, entonces la niña, apretó más el abrazo, y comenzó a llorar.

-e…shh... ¿Que te pasa?-menuda pregunta más tonta ¿no?

La niña se alejó de ella, solo un poco.

-sácame de aquí, tu eres diferente- Bra se sorprendió un poco.

-yo… no puedo sacarte de aquí, lo siento, yo también quiero irme de aquí, y… ¿a que te refieres que soy diferente?

-aquí hay personas muy malas-dijo la niña señalando la pared en donde se veía el puño-tu eres diferente, tu aura lo es, mi mama me enseño siempre a diferenciar a las malas personas del resto, tu eres buena.-Bra solo pudo sonreír a ese comentario.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Alexandra Conscientia., pero puedes llamarme Alex.

-y dime Alex, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-llevo dos semanas aquí.

-ya veo…-quería preguntarle de donde era, y las cosas que le habían sucedido aquí, pero no creo que a ella le haga mucha ilusión contestarlas.

-no me importa contestarte a esas preguntas-Bra pensó que podía leer la mente o algo así, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo asintió-yo… soy de Europa, vivía con mi madre, mi padre murió cuando yo era más pequeña. Un día salí del colegio, y al ver que mi madre tardaba un poco en recogerme, preferí adelantar el camino, pero algo se movió, debajo de mí, miré y… me encontré aquí. A los dos días, alguien vino, me cogieron, y me llevaron frente a alguien, era un chico, solo me acuerdo de sus ojos, eran rojos, color rubí, sentí que me quemaban, no podía aguantar su mirada… vino otra persona, bueno… no era humano, era verde, pero no me cuerdo de cómo era, me hicieron preguntas, muchas preguntas, demasiadas, y yo no tenía respuestas, a ninguna, y como no contestaban me…-se quedo callada, no quería forzarla a nada, la cogí de la mano-me pegaban y … me lanzaban objetos, algunas veces eran puntiagudos, y me hacían daño, mucho daño, a veces me caía, y sangraba, sangraba…-la abracé, no quería que me contara más, ella me abrazó también a mí.

-no hace falta que sigas, de verdad, esas personas son unos monstruos.

-la… la verdad, es que… ellos nunca me tocaron, siempre… eran otros hombres.

-pero ellos darían la orden.

-yo nunca vi nada parecido.

-y… ¿te curaron y te dieron de comer y beber?-ella solo sintió.

-fue el chico de los ojos rubí, nunca me dirigió la palabra, pero él pensaba que yo debía estar con vida.

-ya veo… ¿y cuando traen la comida?

-llevo poco aquí, pero… creo que cuando ellos quieren, la gente de las demás celdas, se hacen invulnerables a sus instintos, ya no comen, ni beben, eso es lo que quieren. Y al parecer quieren hacer eso conmigo.

-pues conmigo no podrán. Prometo que cuando salga de este lugar, vendré por ti y te devolveré con tu madre.

-¿me lo prometes?-Bra solo asintió, y se dieron un abrazo.

-tu prométeme que serás fuerte

-te lo prometo-Dejaron de abrazarse, y Bra, salió corriendo de allí.

Salió de la habitación, y pudo darse cuenta, que al tocar las puertas, estas, automáticamente, se abrían, lo que ella se preguntaba, era el por que la gente, o lo que no era gente, no salía de sus "celdas", ¿tan temible eran las personas que estaban afuera?

Mientras tanto, de vuelta enla Tierra, alguien se estaba desesperando.

-no puedo creer que me haya dado plantón… ¡no! Bra no es como las demás chicas, no puede haberme dado plantón.-Zaki estaba frustrado. El chico no podía esperar más y decide ir a Capsule Corp. Llama a la puerta, y Bulma abre y le sonríe.

-ola Zaki, ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿no estas con Bra?

-¿es que Bra no esta aquí?

-pues no, salió temprano para llegar a su cita contigo.

-pues ella no está conmigo.

-que raro… Bra nunca te dejaría plantado.

-asúmelo chico, ella no quiere estar contigo-dijo Vegeta gritando desde dentro de la casa.

-Vegeta, no digas eso-Bulma gritó a Vegeta.-no te preocupes Zaki, seguro que le pasó algo.

-bueno… si la ve… ¿le podrías decir que me llame?

-claro… no te lo tomes en serio, a Bra le gustas mucho.

-gracias, hasta luego. -El chico se giró y fue en dirección al parque.

Mientras tanto…

Bra corría, y corría más, cada vez se oían más golpes, más uñas arañando las paredes de metal, cada vez, más ruido, ella corría cada vez más, pero… se tuvo que parar, un espejo, un gran espejo que cubría todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué hace aquí un espejo?-y la verdad es que ella se podía ver reflejada. Estaba intrigada, se acercó, y estiro un brazo para tocar el espejo. Y algo ocurrió, sus dedos desaparecieron, los sacó del espejo.

-será alguna puerta que teletransporta.

Volvió a acercar su mano, y justo cuando estaba rozando el espejo, una mano salió, y la agarró de la muñeca y tiró. Bra se vio en otro pasillo, esta vez sin puertas, pero noto que estaba en el suelo, aun con un brazo agarrada a su muñeca, miro al que la estaba agarrando, era un chico, parecía de si misma edad, ella se levantó. Y lo miró de frente, tenía el pelo castaño, corto y revuelto, levaba un uniforme azul, llevaba una placa azul oscura, con una _F_ en amarillo.

-vaya… vaya… por fin una humana decente-dijo el chico mientra se acercaba insinuosamente a ella, apretando su muñeca.

**¿que le pasará ahora a Bra?, ¿quien es el tipo que la cogió?, y lo más importante, ¿donde está?**

**creo que me quedo bien jajaja**

**un beso y**

**XAAAOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

-suéltame, me haces daño-grito Bra, intentando zafarse de la mano que la tenía atrapada. Oyó otra voz de fondo.

-no juegues con eso, ya sabes que no le agrada que hagas eso con las humanas-dijo otro hombre que se acercaba a ellos, este era más mayor, superaba los treinta.

-tu no lo entiendes, no eres humano, pero ya que no me deja salir para satisfacer mis necesidades, pues tendré que apañármelas.

-como… ¿Cómo que no es humano?-dijo Bra señalando al más mayor. Al parecer no la hicieron caso.

-vámonos, nos está esperando-a quien se referían… ¿sería el jefe?

-ella se escapó, es nueva, y seguramente no sabe por que los monstruos del pasillo 3d no salen de sus celdas, debería enseñárselo-dijo el chico joven mirando otra vez a Bra.

-propongo que vayas a verle.

-¿por que siempre hay que ir a verle?

-ya te hubiese matado, a si que entrégale a la chica, él se encargará.

Si fuese por Bra, aquellos hombres no seguirían con vida, pero quería conocer a la máquina de todo esto, sería muy divertido.

El hombre entró en razón, la agarró más fuerte del brazo, y la arrastró por el pasillo.

-no hace falta que me aprietes tan fuerte.

-no quiero que te escapes.

-no lo voy a hacer.

-no mientas.

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?

-sabía que pensabas escapar.

-¿me vas a llevar con tu amo?

-si, ya que no te quieres quedar conmigo, te llevaré ante él.

-¿Quién te dijo que no me quiero quedar contigo?-él paró de golpe, se giró, y se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Poniendo el brazo que le faltaba en su cadera.

-¿te quieres quedar conmigo?-dijo él con voz ¿confusa? Bra no sabía que hacer, era ¿confuso? para ella también, sentía el aliento del chico en su boca.-yo puedo sacarte de aquí.-y aún estaba más confundida.

-¿Por qué querrías sacarme de aquí?, por lo que tengo entendido, tu no puedes salir.

-pero se como salir.

-¿Por qué querrías sacarme de aquí?

-no lo se-Bra estaba muy confusa, el chico no estaba mal, pero… que pasaría con su novio, que pasaría con Zaki y sobre todo… EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-no tengo mucho tiempo y… ya se, verás al jefe, y luego decidirás si quieres que te saque de aquí, o no-entonces se separó de ella, y volvió a arrastrarla por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto…

-no se a lo que estará jugando, pero no me gusta nada, Bra no es así…-decía Bulma mientras estaba sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Vegeta entrando por la puerta.

-me preocupa Bra, ella nunca dejaría plantada a Zaki.

-Bah… seguro que se hartó de él.

-no… Bra por lo menos, hablaría con alguien, además, ni si quiera se donde está, si hubiera cambiado de planes… te lo hubiera dicho, tu hablas mucho con ella.

Vegeta se quedo callado, es verdad que él hablaba mucho con Bra, entonces algo se movió en su interior.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato andando por el pasillo, se encontraron con otro espejo, y lo atravesaron, pero ese si que era pero que los anteriores, había gente, mucha gente, la mitad humanos, la otra mitad monstruos. La mayoría la miraban, los que estaban más cerca de ella, la querían tocar, y ella hacía todo lo posible para que eso, no ocurriera, as i que decidió acercarse un poco más al chico, que aún la llevaba agarrada por la muñeca. Llevaban ya unos cuantos metros, cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos, una chica, más pequeña que ella, iba agarrada por la muñeca, la agarraba un hombre, estaba detrás de ella, susurrándole cosas a la chica, y ella lo único que podía hacer era mirar al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de esa chica, vinieron más, algunas más mayores, que al parecer, ya estaban acostumbradas. Noté que el chico me hablaba.

-como te quedes aquí más tiempo, vas a acabar como ellas.

-¿son esclavas?

-si, algunas compradas, otras raptadas. Hay algunas que llevan aquí durante años, y aún las veo llorar por las esquinas-el chico parecía que se iba abriendo, y Bra, se digno a pregunta más, quería saberlo todo.

-y… el hombre con el que estábamos antes… ¿Por qué le dijiste que no era humano?

-estas preguntando mucho…, pero te responderé. Él no era humano, pocos aquí lo somos.

-pero… tienen apariencia de humano.

-eso es por fuera. Te sorprendería saber cuanta gente no es humana en el mundo.

Bra solo pudo agachar la cabeza, y pensar en lo que el chico había dicho.

-y… ¿tu como te llamas?-Bra pudo ver como aquel chaval, sonreía.

-me llamo Tosh, soy uno de los capitanes del sector _D_.

-¿sector D?

-creo que de este tema, no te puedo contar, no sería apropiado.

-ya…-Bra miró hacia un lado, intentando ver si quedaba mucho camino.

-no queda mucho, ya llegamos.

Cruzaron otra puerta, transportadora, y aparecieron en una sala, bastante pequeña, como de tres metros cuadrados, allí, no había nada. El chico se detuvo en esa sala. La soltó. Solo miró a Bra de reojo, dándole una señal, de que si intentaba escaparse, no iba a durar mucho. El chico se adelantó quedándose a poco de una de las paredes que allí había. Estiró un brazo, y tocó la pared con un dedo. Esta, se iluminó, justo donde Tosh tocó. Y con varios dedos, volvió a tocar la pared, en distintos sitios e iluminándose otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Bra con un poco de miedo.

-un atajo. –Tosh se giró a mirarla, solo tornó los ojos, mirándola por encima del hombro-Llegaremos antes, a no ser que prefiera ir caminando. Nosotros vamos al sector A, estamos en el D, y el D no lo has visto todo.

-prefiero el atajo.

-lo suponía-dijo Tosh volviendo a su trabajo.

Que sería de ella, que iban a hacer, volvería a ver sus padres, a Trunks, a su novio, a sus amigas, y podía seguir, con una infinita lista. No quería estar allí, por que a ella.

Noto un pequeño temblor, e inmediatamente sintió la mano de Tosh en su muñeca, y por decirlo de alguna forma, se sentía protegida. Notó como el chico tiraba otra vez de ella.

Al salir de esa pequeña sala, se encontraron en otra, esta vez, mucho más grande, donde por varios sitios se encontraba la letra _A_, de color amarillo. La sala era bastante espaciosa, era bastante acogedora, si no fuese, por los monstruos que había dentro, sin cabeza, sin brazos, de colores, deformes, pero no eran personas, de eso, estaba más que segura, pero por lo menos, allí nadie la miraba. Todos estaban ocupados, al parecer, con unos mandos, como si se tratase de una nave.

-esta… ¿esta es la gente que se forma a humanos?

-solo por fuera.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que se encontraron con una puerta, grande, muy grande.

-ya hemos llegado-Tosh se acercó a la pared, y volvió a tocarla, solo que estaba vez, no se iluminó. Después de unos segundos esperando, salió un hombre, humano, o eso parecía, pero hubo algo, que le hizo pensar que si.

-necesito verle-dijo Tosh, mirando al chico, pero haciéndole una señal, hacia donde estaba Bra.

-salió-dijo el chico mirando a Bra, de arriba abajo.

-yo la encontré primero-dijo Tosh al chico, que al parecer, era bastante joven-no te acerques a ella.

Bra los miraba confusa, ¿se estaban refiriendo a ella?, ¿comos si fuera un objeto?

-yo no dije nada Tosh.

-no hace falta, lo decías con los ojos.

-eso no se puede evitar. Voy a por Cell.

-no. No vayas a por él.

-¿Por qué no?, siempre se encarga Cell de estos asuntos.

-…

-iré a por él-el chico, entró otra vez a la sala.

Tosh me soltó, y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿quién es Cell?-dijo Bra mirándole con cara de preocupación.

-ya lo verás.

-¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?

-él no te tocará ni un pelo.

-como… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-esa no es su forma.

-¿su forma?

-de torturar, además, el jefe no está, a si que, no tiene opción.

-ya… oye… el chico de hace un momento.

-es humano. Es fácil distinguirnos, cuando hay una mujer como tu por aquí.

-¿Cómo yo…?

-eres bella. Hay algunos de nosotros que llevamos aquí desde varios años, y a las esclavas de los demás no nos dejan tocarlas. Como comprenderás, tenemos necesidades.

Bra no sabía si tomárselo como un insulto, o como un cumplido. Solo sonrió tímidamente.

-y… ¿Por qué no os deja salir?

-no lo se, y prefiero no preguntárselo.

-¿tanto miedo le tenéis?

-mucho. A mí nunca me toco un pelo, y la verdad es que no he tenido mucho trato con él, y prefiero no tenerlo. Lo mejor es quedarse callado sin decir nada, y nunca, nuca jamás, dar tu opinión, lo que el dice, se hace. Y ya está.-a Bra se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTTIIIII, ESPERO K LES GUSTEEE**

**DESEENME SUERTE CON LOS EXÁMENES AJJAJAJA**


	3. Chapter 3

**BraBrief: SIENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO CON EL CAPÍTULO. RESPECTO A LO DE QUE BRA NO SABIA NADA DE CELL, COMO MUY BIEN DIJISTE, SUPUESTAMENTE, YO ME HE VISTO LA SERIE ENTRE AMUCHÑISIMAS VECES, Y NO SE VE NADA DE QUE VEGETA O BULMA, O INCLUSO TRUNKS, LE DIJERAN ALGO A BRA, A LO MEJOR ME EQUIVOCO, PERO BUENO… DE TODAS FORMAS, SI LE DIJERON ALGO, EN ESTA HISTORIA NO.**

-Ya está-dijo el chico que acababa de salir otra vez de la sala.

Bra y Tosh se prepararon para entrar. Pero aquel chico, le puso una mano en el hombro a Tosh.

-Tu no, solo ella-dijo el chico, mirando a Bra.

Bra y Tosh se miraron, se dijeron adiós con la mirada. Bra entró en aquella sala. Bra persiguió aquel chico.

-Quédate aquí, y no toques nada- dijo el chico entrando en otra sala. Y Bra, hechó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Era una sala más pequeña que la anterior, a lo lejos pudo divisar un ventanal bastante grande, se acercó, y lo que vio la sorprendió, era una sala, muy grande, y blanca, dentro de ella había muchas máquinas para hacer ejercicio, abdominales, pesas, balones de ejercicios, había muchas cosas. Todos los que entrenaban tenían apariencia de humanos. –Vaya, vaya, vaya… por fin cara a cara.- Bra se asustó y se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con aquel ser, Cell, era verde, como había dicho Alex, tenía unos ojos profundos, todo su cuerpo parecía una armadura. Ella lo miró confundida, ¿por fin?, ¿ellos ya se conocían de antes?

-Al parecer tus padres no te contaron sobre mí. ¿No sabes quien soy?-dijo él acercándose un poco a ella. Y ella negó.-Vaya… no seré yo quien te lo cuente. Me contaron que te escapaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-ella se armó de valor.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿y por qué me tienen encerrada? -dijo Bra subiendo un poco la voz y enfrentando los ojos con los de él.

-jajaja, no seas insolente, yo no te contaré nada, no lo tengo permitido. Y te daré un consejo. Como vuelvas a hablarme así, no volverás a salir de aquí, jamás.- aunque más que un consejo, una orden, ella no le tenía miedo, de tal padre, tal hija.

-No me das miedo.-dijo enfrentado su mirada.

-Deberías-y nada más decir esas últimas palabras, ella se arrodilló, debido al fuerte puñetazo que le dio Cell en el estómago.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme así. Como lo vuelvas a hacer lo lamentarás- Bra se levantó como pudo, y sonrió.

-Sigo sin tenerte miedo.- no debía haber dicho eso, y ella lo sabía, esperaba que él le diera otro puñetazo, pero eso, no ocurrió, al revés, él se rió.

-¡Que ingenua eres!-dijo riendo. La cogió de la sudadera que llevaba, pegándola un tirón, a lo que ella soltó un gemido. Cell estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces, se oyó una puerta abrirse. De ella, salió una chica. Cell la soltó. Y la chica, miró a Bra.

-Cell, hubo un problema en el sector H, será mejor que vayas.- dijo la chica con una voz débil, sin mirar a Cell a los ojos. Él miró a Bra.

-Esto no se ha acabado aún.-luego, miró a la chica, y se acercó a ella.-quédate con ella, y que no haga ninguna tontería.-después de esto, se fue.

Bra se sentó en el suelo, de rodillas, dolida aún por el golpe que el había dado Cell. Se quejó un poco, pero olvidó que no estaba sola. Bra miró a la chica, y observó que ella también la estaba mirando. La chica estaba sentada sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba por allí.

-¿Te hizo algo?-dijo la chica, aún mirándola.

-Nada importante.-dijo Bra fríamente, retiró la mirada.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No te importa.

-Como quieras.

-¿Para qué entrena esa gente?-dijo Bra señalando hacia el gran ventanal.

-Tú no respondes a mis preguntas, yo no responderé a las tuyas.

Bra no dijo nada, se quedo callada, pensando.

-Creo que solo llevo este día-dijo Bra sin mirarla-

-¿Crees?

-No se si llevo más días aquí, me desperté hoy. Vengo del sector D.

-¿Tan lejos?

-Si, me escapé, pero me capturaron ¿tu has estado allí?

-No, está demasiado lejos. ¿Y quién te trajo?

-Dijo que se llamaba Tosh.- ella sonrió.

-Es un buen chico, nunca se mete en problemas, y se nota que lo pasa mal aquí.

-¿Y por que no se va?

-Perdóname, pero… no soy la apropiada para contarte esto. Si los jefes se enteran…

-Ya… no pasa nada. ¿Tu cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Yo… llevo 12 años.

-Doce años… es mucho tiempo.

-Lose…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 22.

-Yo tengo 20. ¿Tú eres una esclava?-la chica parecía pensar en lo que iba a contestar.

-Si, pero no, estoy aquí por que quiero.

-¿Quieres estar en un sitio como este?, no tener libertad.

-Yo puedo salir cuando quiera.

-¿Puedes salir cuando quieres?, creí que no dejaban a nadie salir- la chica se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué no huyes?

-Te dije que estoy aquí por que quiero.

Por más que la chica le decía de quedarse allí, Bra no lo entendía, ¿Por qué se quedaba allí?, ¿no tenía familia?, ¿ni amigos?

-Y toda tu familia, y tus amigos…

-Mi vida era un asco, estoy mejor aquí.-entonces la puerta principal se abrió, y por ella entró Cell. Bra se levantó del suelo, y la chica, se bajo de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Cell miró a la chica.

-Puedes irte, yo me encargaré.-ella sintió, se acercó a él, y le susurró algo al oído.

-No le hagas daño, es una buena chica, y no se merece que la trates así-y dicho esto se fue hacia donde se encontraba Bra.- Antes no me presenté, mi nombre es Yasha, nos volveremos a ver, buena suerte.-le dedicó una sonrisa, y Bra se la devolvió. Yasha se fue por donde había venido.

-No tenía que haberte dejado con ella, ¿de que hablaron?-dijo Cell mirándola profundamente y acercándose a ella. Bra estaba a punto de responderle que qué le importaba, pero se detuvo. Y prefirió contarle la verdad, ya que la mentira no la beneficiaba en nada.

-Me preguntó de donde venía, y yo le respondí del sector D, ¿eso esta mal?

-No, ¿Qué más?

-Hablamos de ella.- Cell se sorprendió un poco.

-¿De ella?

-Si, le pregunté que por qué estaba aquí, y no se marchaba, ya que al parecer, ella puede irse de aquí.- Cell puso cara de enfado.- Me dijo que su vida era un asco, y que prefería quedarse aquí.-entonces Bra pudo comprobar como el rostro Cell estaba pacífico.

-¿No hablasteis nada más?

-No.

-Más te vale. Ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu habitación.-dijo Cell andando hacia la puerta.

-¿A mi habitación?

-¿Prefieres ir al sector D?-claro que no, pero… que pasaría con Alex, Bra podría defenderla y acompañarla.

-Si.-Cell se sorprendió, mucho.

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué?

-Alex

-¿Alexandra?-Bra solo asintió.- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Quiero quedarme con ella, así la podré proteger.

-No vale la pena.

-Si que vale, no dejaré que una niña inocente, salga herida.

-Como quieras. Pero no le gustará. Él me ordenó especialmente ami, que te llevara a tu habitación, iba a ir a buscarte, pero apareciste ante mí. Sígueme, y no te me separes.-

Salieron por la puerta, y Bra recordaba el camino por el que vino. Primero atravesaron la sala donde estaban los monstruos, aún deformes, sentados haciendo su tarea con los mandos, avanzaron rápido, y llegaron al transportador, Cell hizo lo mismo que Tosh, tocando las paredes, e iluminándose, salieron por la puerta transportadora en forma de espejo. Entraron en una sala que a ella le ponía los pelos de punta, era la segunda vez que pasaba por allí, pero estaba vez, era diferente, la primera vez que pasó por allí, estaban los monstruos con apariencias de humanos, que la querían coger. Esta vez, estaban los mismos, pero no la querían coger, la mayoría estaban con sus esclavas, había varias chicas que lloraban, eran de su edad, los que no tenían esclavas, la miraban, pero no se atrevían a acercarse a ella, tenían mucho respeto por Cell, y sabían que él era capaz de todo. Entraron por el espejo transportador, y se encontraron en un pasillo, vacío, a Bra se le hizo muy largo, pero por fin, entraron en otra puerta transportadora, donde llegaron al pasillo de las puertas, esta vez, no había ni un solo ruido. Se acercaban a la "celda" de Bra, miró hacia donde se encontraba la de Alex, y al mirar, vio a alguien, no sabía si sentir alegría o no, pero si tuvo una reacción. Corrió, corrió hasta llegar a esa persona, y lo abrazó. Cell, se quedó petrificado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?-Bra solo asintió en su hombro. Ella se sentía protegida por él.

-Devuélvela a su celda, y ya que se llevan tan bien, vigílala, no tardarán en venir a por ella. -Tosh solo asintió. Y vio a Cell alejarse del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bra separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos. Él miró hacia la puerta de Alex.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿está bien?-dijo Bra un poco inquieta.

-si, lo que pasa que estaba histérica, y me dijo que me quedara con ella, se durmió y salí, luego llegasteis.-Bra sonrió.- ¿Te hizo algo?- Bra se tocó el estómago recordando el puñetazo.

-No… estoy bien.

-¿Es cierto los rumores que corren?

-¿Que rumores?

-¿Es verdad que te permitieron quedarte en el sector A?

-Pues si que corren los rumores- dijo Bra en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro-Si, pero no quise.-dijo Bra mirando hacia donde se encontraba la celda de Alex. Entonces Tosh comprendió.

-No debiste hacer eso, era una oportunidad única, Alex estaría bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo estoy aquí, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada.

-Pero ella…

-Ella es una niña, estaba enfadada, y se escapó, los monstruos de ahí afuera la cogieron, si no llega a se por el jefe, ella no lo cuenta.

Bra estaba muy confundida.

-Igual que lo de la comida, sus heridas no estaban cerradas bien, por eso le dimos unas pastillas para que se recuperara antes, por eso no podíamos darla de comer.

-Pero ella dijo que…

-Alex es una niña muy especial, tiene unos poderes increíbles, y mezcla recuerdos, crea imágenes, lee la mente, es una niña, es muy poderosa, pero también es muy peligrosa.

-Pero aún así, es una niña-dijo Bra mientras se le escapan algunas lágrimas.

Tosh la acercó a ella, y la abrazó.

-A ella no le volverá a pasar nada parecido. Te lo prometo.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el sector A, alguien salía de una máquina, un chico, de piel pálida, ojos claros, verdes, muy verdes, y el pelo color azabache, salió sin camisa, dejando ver sus músculos y sus abdominales, a si que se puso una camisa de cuadros, con los primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un toque muy sexi, después se puso una chaqueta negra. Percibió que había alguien en la puerta, y se giró y sonrió, esa sonrisa picaresca hizo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente, cogiéndole de la chaqueta, acercándolo más a ella.

-Es una misión., sabes que tengo muchas.-él la agarro de la cintura.

-Y… ¿vas a tardar mucho?-dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa triste falsa.

-Me encargaré de que no sea así.-él sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, juntando sus labios apasionadamente. Era una pareja feliz, y eso no gustaba mucho a la gente de por allí, por eso decidieron guardar el secreto, ellos no querían, pero así lo decidieron, era lo mejor.

-Yasha… lo siento mucho.-ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Te estás disculpando conmigo?-él sonrió.

-No lo volverás a escuchar, sabes que no se expresar muy bien lo que siento, y me conoces desde hace mucho.

-Ya lo se, no hace falta que te disculpes conmigo. Yo solo me alegro de que te decidieras a estar conmigo.

-Todavía no me arrepentí, y no creo que lo haga.-ella sonrió, y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso. Cuando se separaron, se miraron durante unos segundos.

-¿Es necesario que vayas?-dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

-Sabes que si.-él le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-No olvides que cuando venga, le digas que Brief no quiere la habitación, y que está en el sector D

-Ya… yo le digo. Vete, te necesitan.-ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él se giró, y abrió la puerta para salir- cuando venga te buscaré, y te encontraré.-ella sonrió.

**Vaya… ¿quienes son los misteriosos amantes?, ¿lo saben?, jajajaj Muchas más intrigas en la próxima conti xDxdXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUCHÍCIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS MANDADOS, Y SOBRE TODO POR LEER ESTE FIC**

De vuelta en el sector D.

Bra salía de la celda donde se encontraba Alex, miró hacia la derecha, y vio a Tosh, acercándose.

-¿Qué tal está?-dijo él, parándose en frente de ella.

-bien, parece que está bastante calmada, aunque aún no despertó.

-es una niña fuerte. Se recuperará.

Bra se apoyó en la pared, y se dejó caer, quedándose sentada en el suelo, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, y abrazándolas con los brazos. Tosh se acercó a ella, y se puso de cuclillas, puso una mano en la pierna de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo preocupado, ella lo miró, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Tosh… ¿Por qué me raptaron?, ¿Qué quieren de mi?

-no lo se… hay esclavas que son compradas, otras son raptadas, e incluso hay algunas que se quieren quedar aquí.

-como Yasha.

-no, lo de Yasha es diferente, a ella la secuestraron, y odiaba tanto su vida que… se quiso olvidar de ella completamente, se cambió de nombre, y al cambiar de nombre, algo dentro de ella también cambió, hace mucho que está aquí, y hasta hace unos meses, no la había visto así.

-¿así?

-está radiante, no la veo mucho, pero las veces que lo he hecho, no paraba de sonreír, está muy cambiada.

-yo… he visto a niñas, a ellas, ¿que destino las espera?-la respuesta que recibió por parte del chico, la hizo temblar.

-uno muy oscuro. La mayoría de las niñas están compradas, o bien por que sus padres son muy pobres y no tienen para cuidarlas, y prefieren deshacerse de ellas, o… porque hay humanos que las quieren.

-¿para que las quieren?

-para casarse con ellas. Son muy inteligentes, ellos las modelan a su forma, al final, todas acaban enamorándose de sus amos, claro que solo las más pequeñas…

-pero solo son niñas.

-por eso, no pueden modelar a jovencitas como tu, tienen que ser niñas para que se crean todo lo que les cuentan, y así… poder conquistarlas.

-pero aquí hay muy pocos humanos, ¿no?

-a si es.

-pero aquí hay muchas niñas.

-ya… eso es porque los pocos humanos les hablan a ellos.

-¿sobre que?

-nosotros somos seres humanos, podemos controlar nuestros instintos, pero la gente que está aquí y es de otro planeta no, nosotros hemos sentido cosas que no sienten otras "personas".

-pero la gente que se transforma, ¿no lo hace solo por fuera?

-si, por que ellos quieren, piensan que los sentimientos humanos son una debilidad.

-¿debilidad?

-si, verás… nosotros podemos querer, podemos amar, podemos tener miedo, sentirnos solos, angustiados, preocupados, y nos valoramos a nosotros mismos, valoramos nuestras vidas, eso es lo que nos hace débiles.

-pero eso es lo más maravilloso que tenemos.

-pero sigue siendo una debilidad.

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué?

-tener que preocuparte de quien quieres, de quien amas, pensar en otra persona que no eres tú mismo, para ellos, eso ya es una debilidad.

-pero entonces… ¿para que quieren esposas?

-sexo, para eso, y cuando ya no sirven… las matan-Bra se llevo una mano a la boca.-piensan que el sexo es lo más maravilloso que han probado en su vida, ahora que tienen cuerpos humanos, sobre todo para los hombres, es una necesidad, por que cuando tienen cuerpo humano, están completos, no les falta nada.-Bra entendió a lo que se refería.-y cuando son niñas vírgenes, pues mejor para ellos, lo único que "respetan" es la edad, cumplidos los 14 los, ya pueden acostarse con ellas, aunque hay algunos que les da igual, he visto a niñas violadas de 9 años, es miserable.- a Bra se le escapo una lágrima.

-y… ¿no hay monstruos que se enamoren de…?-Tosh asintió energéticamente.

-todos muertos, hay "monstruos" muy cercanos a los humanos, como los Sayan, y ellos si pueden enamorarse, pero más les vale que no pisen el suelo de estas tierras, durarían muy poco, el amo tiene que saldar cuentas con ellos… según he oído…

-yo tengo sangre Sayan.

-¿Cómo?, ¿tienes sangre Sayan?-Bra asintió.-tienes mucha suerte de seguir con vida… te decía… que si hay algunos tipos de monstruos que pueden enamorarse, y lo hacen, pero si lo hacen, será mejor que se callen.

-pero alguien que está enamorado no puede callarse, digo… eso no se dice… eso se siente, eso no se puede disimular.

-yo… no lo se… nunca estuve enamorado…será por eso que ningún monstruo vive para contarlo.

-¿y que pasa con las mujeres de las que están enamorados?

-si ella lo corresponde, la matan, si no lo corresponde, los destierran, a los dos, a un planeta, lleno de sufrimiento.

-y ha habido chicas que…

-si, algunas chicas correspondían, pero es mejor decir que no, por lo menos puedes ir con la persona que amas lejos de aquí.

Bra sonrió tristemente. Tosh se puso de rodillas, y se sentó al lado de la chica, y ella puso su cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron así un rato. Bra pensó en Yasha, ella había pasado demasiados años allí, ella podía salir, y se preguntó si a ella también le había pasado todo aquello que le acababa de contar Tosh. Ella lo miró, el chico tenía la mirada ida.

-Tosh…-él la miro, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que confortó a la chica-a Yasha también le pasó todo aquello…

-por lo que se, Yasha fue secuestrada por orden de un monstruo, bueno… ellos no elijen a la chica que quieren, solo piden una chica, y esa chica fue Yasha. Ella solo tenía 10 años, recuerdo verla llorando por las esquinas.

-¿pero tu cuantos años tienes?

-tengo 26

-pareces más joven.-él sonrío-¿y que pasó luego?

-hubo un accidente, creo que explotó una de las salas transportadoras, y fueron a por ella, y le echaron las culpas a ella, por que fue la única que estaba por ahí. El jefe no estaba, a si que tuvo que encargarse de ella Cell, lo que pasó después no lo sabe nadie, pero desde ese día, Cell fue quien se encargó de ella, y al amo de Yasha no se le volvió a ver.

-¿Cell se encargó de ella?

-si. Les veo entrenar juntos muchas veces.

-¿entrenar?

-si, aquí todo el mundo entrena. Algunos porque se estresan y necesitan desahogarse, otros se preparan porque son soldados, algunos se divierten, y otros porque quieren estar en forma.

-¿todos entrenan en el sector A?

-si, todos, es el único lugar donde pueden hacerlo, allí están todas las salas de entrenamiento. Yo no voy desde hace años, además, allí solo pueden ir las personas que tienen contacto más "directo" con el amo, y me refiero al sector A, a si que eso significa que lo verás a menudo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-tienen que venir a por ti.

-pero yo no quiero ir.

-pero tienes que ir, además, podrás hablar con Yasha, y allí, hay muy buena gente, allí se encuentran la mitad de los humanos.

-pero si hay muy pocos.-él sonrió.

-son poco en comparación con la gente que hay en todos los sectores, en el sector A, solo hay 22 humanos.

-¿22?, ¿que no eran pocos?

-ya te dije, en comparación con la gente de de todos los sectores, son pocos, no, son muy pocos.

-cuan… ¿Cuántos sectores hay?

-pues… no lo se, yo solo llegue hasta el sector P, aunque abra más.

-pero son un montón.-él se encogió de hombros.

-prepárate, ya vienen a por ti.-los dos se levantaron, y se quedaron quietos, mirando a los hombres que venían, eran 3.

En la Tierra…

Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el sol, ya se retiraba. En Capsule Corp., todos, estaban desesperados, la preocupación, llenaba las habitaciones. Eran las seis de la tarde, y nada sabían de Bra. Bulma, lloraba, sentada en el sofá, abrazando a Trunks, y mirando una fotografía de Bra cuando era más pequeña, que estaba colgada en la pared.

Vegeta estaba furioso, ni él mismo se lo explicaba, pero la verdad es que solo quería tener a su hija en casa.

─no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, voy a ir a buscarla.-y dicho esto, Vegeta salió por la puerta.

Bulma, rompió en llanto.

Volvemos…

-¡Brief¡

-soy yo-dijo Bra levantándose y dando un paso adelante.

-vámonos-dijo un hombre que tenía el cabello muy largo recogido en una coleta (cola), la cogió del brazo con brusquedad, a lo que ella soltó un gemido.

-no hace falta que me trates así, no voy a escapar.

-por si acaso-dijo otro hombre mientras la cogía del otro brazo y la apretaba.

Bra miró a Tosh.

-¿vendrás a verme?

-ni lo dudes.

Entonces se la llevaron, otra vez por eso asqueroso recorrido, otra vez, ya era la tercera vez, pero esta fue la peor, ellos la agarraban con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, con tanta, que dejó de sentir los brazos. Cuando por fin llegaron al sector A, giraron a la derecha, donde Bra, miró asombrada como había muchísimas cámaras para entrenar, y la mitad estaban vacías, llegaron a un pasillo, donde había muchas puertas, no era como el de las celdas, este estaba con más color, más luz, aunque ninguna natural, y las puertas eran de madera, con bordados, y manillares de metal relucientes. Entonces pensó que eso no estaba tan mal. Y mucho más lo pensó cuando entraron en una habitación, era bastante amplia, tenía una cama bastante grande, varios armarios, que de momento no la servían, por que no tenía ropa, y eso le hizo recordar todas las veces que se había ido de compras, con su padre, su hermano, su madre, sus amigas…, siguió observando la habitación, tenía una pequeña mesilla con una lámpara, y al fondo había otra puerta, y supuso que ese era el baño. Los soldados la tiraron al suelo, con brusquedad, haciendo que ella se hiciera daño en un pie.

-quédate aquí hasta que venga alguien a avisarte de que puedas salir.

Entonces salieron, dejando a Bra allí, allí sola, en el frío suelo. Se levantó muy despacio, yendo hacia la cama cojeando ya que le dolía mucho el tobillo, y que además, no sentía los brazos, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado muchas horas , y tenía hambre, estaba cansada, ya que sus párpados no podían sostenerse más. Se tumbó. Y allí, recordando, se quedó dormida.

Al despertarse notó un dolor agudo en su pecho, no sabía que hora era, pero le dio la impresión de que no había dormido mucho, aún se notaba cansada, y le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Decidió ir a darse una ducha, se incorporó, dolorosamente, y se puso de pie, aún con mayor esfuerzo, ya que el tobillo de la pierna derecha, todavía le seguía doliendo. Abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró con baño enorme, tenía un jacuzzi bastante grande, una bañera, y una ducha, un inodoro. Ella sin dudarlo, se metió en el jacuzzi, se sumergió varias veces, y notó como todos los dolores de su cuerpo se desvanecían, ¿eso era posible?, no, claro que no, pero nunca tomo un baño como aquel, y eso la sentaba de maravilla. Cuando salió del jacuzzi, se puso un albornoz que estaba allí colgado, era de color granate, se lo puso. Cuando salió del baño se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios que estaban por allí, como no, cojeando. Lo abrió, estaba vacío.

*¿Y ahora que me pongo?, la ropa con la que vine está hecha un asco*

Y como si alguien hubiese leído sus pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿si?-dijo Bra tapándose un poco más con el albornoz.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro Yasha, con una bolsa en la mano.

-soy yo, ¿Qué tal estas?-dijo entrando a la habitación.

-me encuentro fatal.-dijo Bra yendo hasta la cama.

-¿que te pasó en la pierna?-dijo Yasha soltando la bolsa y corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-ah, no te preocupes por eso, es el tobillo, los bestias que me trajeron, me tiraron contra el suelo, y al parecer me disloqué el tobillo.

-creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto-dijo yendo a por la bolsa.-mira lo que te traje-dijo extendiendo el brazo

-¿Qué es?

-supuse que necesitarías.

Bra abrió la bolsa, sonrió, era ropa, mucha ropa.

-perdona que no te traje la ropa que te gusta, pero es necesaria para estar aquí, necesitas ropa cómoda para moverte por estos lugares.

-¿Qué dices?, me encanta, este es mi estilo de ropa.-la verdad es que no lo era, pero para estar por ahí, la valía cualquier cosa.

-me alegra que te guste, ahora, vístete, te enseñaré los alrededores y algunos consejos para andar por aquí. Te espero fuera.

Bra estaba contenta, tenía muchísima suerte de tener a Yasha a su lado. Se puso uno leggins negros, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, que ella se arremangó hasta los codos, se puso sus deportivas, y salió de la habitación cojeando.

-ya estas lista, que bien. Primero iremos a ver que se puede hacer con tu tobillo, apóyate en mí.

-gracias.

Fueron por un pasillo, era de color azul claro. Se pararon en frente de una puerta. Entraron, era una habitación un poco pequeña, parecía una enfermería, había un par de camillas, y todo estaba lleno de aparatos y cables por todas partes.

-siéntate en esa camilla, ahora vengo, no tardo.-Yasha se fue un par de metros en dirección contraria al a puerta.- ¿Dr. Post?, ¿esta aquí?, Dr. Post…

-si… Yasha, ¿eres tu?-de entre los cables salió un hombre, muy bajo, parecía un enano, llevaba un barba muy larga, la llevaba una trenza, y le llegaba por el suelo. Llevaba una bata de su talla, llena de pin en su bolsillo.

-si, soy yo.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-Yasha le señaló a Bra.-¿y a tique te pasa jovencita?

-me duele el tobillo, creo que lo tengo dislocado.

-es fácil de arreglar.

El Dr. Post cogió un pequeño botecito que contenía una especie de miel, aunque era verdoso, más que miel, moco. El doctor fue hasta Bra,

-esto te dolerá un poco, pero se te pasará enseguida.-cogió con una pequeña cuchara un poco de aquella viscosa cosa azul, y se la extendió a Bra por toda la zona del tobillo. Bra agarró la sabana de la camilla con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos, después, todo había pasado.

-ya está, incorpórate, ponte de pie.

Bra se puso de pie, y apoyo la pierna derecha, era un milagro, ya no le dolía.

-por cierto, no tenías al tobillo dislocado.

-¿a no?

-no, estaba roto. ¿Me puedes decir quien te hizo eso?

-al llevarme a la habitación… me tiraron al suelo, y de la fuerza, yo me apoye mal y caí.

-ya veo…son unos bestias.

-bien… ahora si no es mucha molestia, quería terminar esto antes de volver al laboratorio. Llevo unos días intentando averiguar por que no funciona este cacharro.

Bra se interesó por lo que el "hombre" estaba haciendo, siempre ayudaba a su madre a construir otra vez las cápsulas cuando su padre las destruía, y también ayudaba a su abuelo a construir más aparatejos de la corporación. Por lo que el hombre estaba construyendo, tenía pinta de ser un control, un control remoto. Bra se acercó a él.

-¿eso es un control remoto?

-efectivamente jovencita. Un modelo de última generación, hallado en la Tierra,

-modelo D564f-El enano miró a Bra sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-en mi casa yudo a mi familia a crear cosas de estas.

-vaya… interesante… entonces… eres de la familia Brief.

-así es.

-una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Asia meridional. ¿Querrías ayudarme con mis experimentos?, necesito una jovencita como tu que ande por aquí.

-claro, me hace mucha ilusión.

-bien… ahora dime.¿sabes que es lo que le falla a mi control remoto?

-creo que si.

-¿pusiste los tornillos de la ficha COP?

-la ficha COP… -el anciano cogió un destornillador, y abrió el control remoto. Toco un par de veces.-efectivamente, eso le faltaba, mi cabeza ya no está para estas cosas, mira que un gran científico como yo olvidarme de unos simples tornillos.

Bra miraba como el doctor salía por la puerta, se le escapó una sonrisa, pensaba que aquel hombre estaba un poco loco. Su mirada pasó a Yasha, y se preocupo un poco al verla.

-Yasha… ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿estas bien?-Bra se acercó a ella, tenía la mirada perdida, y Bra agitó la mano delante de su rostro, pero nada.-me estas preocupando Yasha, ¿Qué te pasa?

-e…eres… ¿eres de…la familia Brief?

-si.

-¿te llamas Bra?

-si... pensé que ya te había dicho mi nombre.

-¿no me recuerdas?

-yo… no se quien eres, pero… tu nombre…Tosh me dijo que te cambiaste nombre… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Lisha, Lisha Orwood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inicio del flash back**

-vamos papa, acompáñame…-decía una peliazul pequeña.

-ni lo sueñes, eso está lleno de mocosos, que te lleve tu hermano.

-no, papi, yo quiero que me lleves tu.

-venga Vegeta, no sabes que no puedes negarte, es su primer día de cole-Bulma se paró en frente de su hija, y le colocó bien el uniforme.- ¿lista para el nuevo curso?

-si mami

-¿Por qué no la llevas tú?

-por que yo tengo que arreglar otra vez la máquina que rompiste, y por que ella quiere que vayas tú.

-esta bien. Pero solo por hoy.

-yupi, pues vámonos, estoy deseando llegar ya y ver a mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

Vegeta y su hija llegaron a un colegio, era privado, ya que ellos podían permitírselo. Bra iba agarrada de la mano de su padre. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bra abrazó a su padre. Vegeta, aún sintiéndose un poco incomodo, se puso de cuclillas, y la abrazó.

-recuerda que nadie se debe meter contigo, sino, ya sabes. Tienes sangre Sayan, no dudes en enfrentarte a alguien, si te hace daño.-Bra sonrió.

-papa, tengo ocho años, no creo que luchar me sirva de mucho.-la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, y se fue muy alegre hacia el interior de la escuela. Como no sabía a donde ir, decidió preguntar a un adulto.

-perdone… ¿la clase de 3º?

-ola pequeña, las clases todavía no comenzaron, siéntate ahí, y ahora te llevo.

Bra se sentó en la silla donde le había indicado aquella señora. Se sentó al lado de una niña.

-ola…-dijo aquella niña tímidamente.

-ola. ¿A que clase vas?

-voy a 3º, ¿y tu?

-yo también. ¿Como te llamas?

-me llamo Lisha, Lisha Orwood.

-yo me llamo Bra, Bra Brief.

**Pasados 2 años**

-hola Lisha, pasa. Bra enseguida baja.-dijo Bulma muy sonriente.

-hola Lisha, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Bra mientras cargaba su mochila a la espalda, bajando las escaleras.

-claro, vámonos.

Las dos niñas paseaban por un parque, antes de llegar al colegio. Llevaban dos años siendo amigas, y jamás, jamás se separaban, eran las mejores amigas, muy mejores amigas.

-tenemos que darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde.-dijo Bra empezando a correr.

-¡espera Bra! Yo no puedo correr.-dijo Lisha. Bra se paró en seco, y volvió a donde estaba antes.

-¿Por qué no?

-es que… ayer me caí, y no puedo correr.

-bien… no pasa nada. Iremos andando.

-no Bra, nos castigarán, vete tu, yo llegaré.

-no, somos amigas y yo me quedo contigo.

-pero.

-nada de peros, somos amigas, y porque tu te hayas caído, no voy a dejarte sola.

Las amigas siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta el colegio, donde un director, muy enfadado.

-sus padres recibirán una nota mía. Lisha -, tragó en seco. Y entonces Bra descubrió, que algo malo, estaba apunto de suceder.

Al salir del colegio, Bra se ofreció acompañar a Lisha a su casa, ella se pasó todo el camino callada, mirando al horizonte, y Bra estaba muy preocupada por ella, desde que el director les dijo lo de la nota a los padres, Lisha estaba muy rara, en clase no atendió, y los profesores la pusieron negativos, era muy raro, sobre todo, por que ella era de sobresalientes.

-¿ Lisha …?

Ella no respondió. Seguía mirando al horizonte.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Yasha se quedó en la puerta.

-puedes irte Bra, yo ahora entro.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si, es solo que mi padre estará un poco enfadado por lo de esta mañana, de verdad, puedes irte.

Bra se giró, y siguió su camino, no sin antes, pararse en el primer árbol que vio, sabía que estaba pasando algo, y ella iba a descubrirlo.

Vio como Lisha se arrodillo, y lloraba. ¿Por que lloraba?, solo ella lo sabía. Entonces vio como Lisha movió su cabeza bruscamente, hasta mirar a lo que parecía una ventana, una ventana de su casa. Lisha se levantó corriendo, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, estonces, salió corriendo, iba muy mal, cojeaba, y casi se tropieza con una piedra. Bra miraba todo, estaba muy preocupada, y a la vez, tenía mucho miedo. Tuvo un impulso de salir corriendo tras Lisha, pero algo vio. Miró hacia la casa de Lisha, alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente, chocando contra la pared que tenía detrás, le vio la cara, el padre de Lisha, parecía muy furioso, y él, no dudo en estrellar su furia con un árbol que tenía por allí, lo pateó, le dio puñetazos, cabezazos, y Bra podía ver perfectamente, como sus nudillos, pasaron de estar pálidos, a rojos, rojos de la sangre que le goteaba de la frente, de los nudillos, e incluso a través de su pantalón, se podían ver como sus espinillas, también chorreaban. El hombre, aún furioso, volvió a su casa, pero se paró en la puerta, y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡ya volverás, soy lo único que tienes, no podrás sobrevivir mucho tiempo en la calle!

El hombre entró en su casa, cerró la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que la casa temblara ligeramente.

Entonces si, Bra corrió, corrió mientras lloraba, quería encontrar a Lisha, y decirle que se viniese a casa. Ella no se había caído, su padre… su padre la pegaba. Intentó ir en su dirección, a través del bosque. Se adentró, y la oyó, la oyó llorar, se asomó a un arbusto, y allí estaba, sentada, encogida y por lo que parecía, quería estar sola, así que Bra se giró, y decidió marcharse de allí, solo durante unos minutos, pero entonces, ayo un grito, se giró otra vez, y saltó el arbusto, y algo la asustó más, Lisha, ya no estaba

**Fin del flash back**

-Lisha…-Bra se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. Comenzaron a llorar. Después de tantos años, tantísimos años, ellas estaban juntas otra vez, las muy mejores amigas.

-me tienes que contar todo lo que te ha ocurrido.-dijo Bra separándose.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Yasha sonriendo.-primero déjame enseñarte esto, es muy grande, y podrías perderte.

-bien.

Las dos chicas salieron de la enfermería.

-todo el pasillo del este está lleno de salas de entrenamiento.

Bra se fijó en las puertas. En la parte superior, había letras y números.

-¿y esto?, que significa-dijo Bra señalando al cartel de una puerta cercana.

-eso son los niveles de cada sala.

-¿niveles?

-de dificultad, cada sala tiene unos, de más fácil, a más difícil, los soldados de aquí, ya pasaron la mayoría de los niveles, pero los últimos, son los más difíciles, y hay muy pocos que consiguieron llegar.

-¿y como sabes cuando tienes que pasar de nivel?

-esa es la parte que más degusta. La sala no te deja entrar, cuando ella piensa que ya estás preparada para el siguiente nivel, o volver por donde viniste, ella no te deja pasar.

-¿y hay alguien que pueda pasar a todas las salas?

-si. Los que hayan pasado todos los niveles.

-vaya… ¿tu por cual vas?

-por el 62

-¿Cómo…,62?, ¿Cuántos niveles hay?

-creo que 200. Aunque se tarda muy poco en pasar de nivel, yo me salte 6 seguidos.

-vaya…

-luego iremos, todavía falta mucho por ver.-Las chicas seguían caminando.

-oye… Yasha, ¿sabes que hora es?

-si…-Yasha miró su muñeca, donde tenía una fina pulsera, de varios colores, estaban entrelazados.-son las 8… y veintitrés.

-¿Qué es eso?

-es un reloj. Los hilos se van moviendo dependiendo de la hora que sea. El color rojo, marca la hora, y el verde, los minutos. Hay ocho hilos rojos, y veintitrés verdes, por eso son las 8:23. El color azul maraca la mañana y la tarde. Son las 8:23 de la mañana.

-vaya…

-puedes quedártela, yo tengo un montón.-dijo Yasha dándole el reloj a Bra.

-gracias-dijo ella poniéndoselo en la muñeca derecha.

-bien… vamos.

Entraron a una habitación, era enorme, con muchas máquinas.

-¿para que sirven?

-son máquinas para transformar.

-a humanos-Yasha asintió.

-esas de al fondo son para transformarlos por completo, y estas de aquí, son solo para transformarlos por fuera.

-¿Qué transforman exactamente?

-estas de aquí solo cambian el aspecto exterior, ellos se tumban en esta camilla, le da a aquel botón, y ya, humano aparentemente.

-¿y ellos pueden elegir su apariencia?

-no-Yasha negó-ellos… como decirlo…

-la máquina los transforma según la criatura.

-exacto, como…

-la apariencia humana interior.

-si… todo depende de sus actos, y de cómo sea.

-¿y las de allí?

-esas… son las más poderosas, muy pocos las han utilizado. Esas máquinas te cambian la vida entera, he escuchado muchísimas versiones, si quieres puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, conozco pocas personas que se han transformado por completo. ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien?

-bien.

-él es el capitán del sector B, se llama Kazuya, iremos al guía para saber donde está.

Las amigas salieron de aquella sala para dirigirse a la sala principal, donde Bra se encontró con Yasha por primera vez. Al entrar en la sala Bra se dio cuenta, de que al fondo, había muchísimas pantallas de televisión, todas apagadas, y pensó en preguntarle a Yasha sobre ello. Yasha le indicó a Bra con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguiera. Pasaron por una puerta, y aparecieron en otra sala, allí, había muchísima gente, todos "eran" humanos. Yasha y Bra se dirigieron hasta un hombre, que estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de una mesa, al parecer, escribiendo algo en un pequeño cuaderno.

-guía.- ¿se llamaba guía? Nada más oír su nombre, aquel hombre, se levantó bruscamente de la silla en donde estaba, se puso en frente de Yasha, e inclinó su cabeza en forma de reverencia. Yasha le sonrió por ello.-te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso.

-es mi deber señorita-dijo ¿guía? Besando el dorso de la mano de Yasha. Ella se sonrojó un poco. El hombre miró a Bra.

-ella es nueva, y le estaba enseñando todo esto.

El hombre la miró confundido. Se acercó a ella, lentamente, a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, con una mano, le quitó el cabello, que le caía por los hombros, y se acercó a su cuello. Bra podía notar su respiración, era pacífica, tranquila, y corta. Y en unos segundos pudo sentir los labios de aquel hombre, solo la rozaban, pero a ella le dio un escalofrío. ¿Qué hacía aquel "hombre"?, Bra lo supo rápidamente, cuando el guía, respiro profundamente. Él se separó bruscamente, mirando a Bra a los ojos.

-tienes esencia de Sayan, corres peligro.

Bra no salía de su asombro. Yasha la miró un momento, pero no le dio mucha importancia, miró a guía.

-guía, ¿sabes donde está Kazuya?

-yo lo se todo, para algo soy el "encargado de personal"-miró unos papeles encima de la mesa, y se quedo quieto un momento.-acabo de recordar que…hace unos minutos vino a decirme que se iba a entrenar, está en la 178.

-gracias.

Las chicas salieron de la sala, caminaban por un pasillo

-¿eso queda lejos?

-tomaremos un atajo.-Bra sonrió.

Y otra vez de vuelta a esa sala, miniespaciosa. Y como los dos anteriores, Bra vio como la pared se iluminaba una y otra vez cuando Yasha la tocaba. Aparecieron en un pasillo, casi infinito.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos en la misma sala que estaban las demás salas de entrenamiento, lo que pasa, que hubiésemos tardado mucho, es por eso que cogí el atajo. Hemos aparecido en la sala número 140, aún nos toca andar un poco, pero llegaremos rápido, aquí hay muy buenas vistas-dijo señalando a los lados del pasillo. Y es verdad, Bra observó que había muy buenas vistas, eran soldados, soldados entrenando, y como no, semi desnudos, solo con un pantalón corto negro, dejando todos sus músculos al aire libre.

-vaya…

-vamos Bra, que se te cae la baba.-Yasha soltó una risita.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino. El pasillo, tenía muchas puertas a los lados, y al lado de ellas, un gran ventanal para "observar". Bra seguía embobada, mirando aquellos torsos desnudos, mientras Yasha, se concentraba en seguir el camino, mirando a todas las puertas por las que pasaban. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Yasha miraba las salas, 148, 167…, mientras Bra seguía "entretenida". Bra cortó el silencio.

-¿te ocurre algo Yasha?

-no ¿ por qué?

-es que llevamos un rato andando, y ni siquiera te has fijado en los pedazo de monumentos que tienes aquí al lado.

-es que ya los tengo muy vistos.

-menuda escusa más barata, la única forma de la que tu no puedes observarlos es que lo tengas prohibido, pero no puede ser, o que tu…-Bra abrió los ojos en grande.-Yasha…¿estas enamorada?.

-¡pues claro que no!, pero que tonterías que dices…

-ya… entonces por que no observas… ¿te gustan las mujeres'

-deja de decir tonterías Bra. Venga… estamos llegando.

Al llegar las chicas se paran en la sala número 178, donde se supone que Kazuya entrenaba, se asomaron al ventanal. Allí dentro había dos personas, un hombre, sentado en el lado izquierdo de la sala, el hombre no era muy mayor, tendría unos 30 años, llevaba puesto una camisa de tirantes negra, con una pequeña y ajustada sudadera con cremallera, también tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos de color negro. Más o menos en el centro de la sala, se encontraba una chica, era muy joven, un poco más pequeña que nosotras, como unos 16 años. Ella llevaba un traje especial para luchar hecho de una sola pieza, mataba a todas las criaturas que le venían, se nota que estaba entrenando muy duro por que el sudor le caía por la cara.

Yasha dio un pequeño golpe al ventanal, que al parecer no era de cristal, si no de plástico. El hombre gira la cabeza, y le regala una sonrisa a Yasha. El hombre sale de la sala, y se acerca. Se pone en frente de las chicas, y las hace una reverencia, ellas, como respuesta, inclinan la cabeza.

-mucho guste en verte de nuevo Yasha.-Kazuya, mira a Bra.-gusto en conocerte Bra.

-¿Cómo… como sabes mi nombre?

-llevo escuchando de ti desde hace algunos meses, eres una Sayan, a si que supuse que eras tu. Tu olor te delata.- ¿la estaba llamando cerda, o solo era su olor característico?, de todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia.-¿y que les trae por aquí señoritas?

-Bra lleva poco aquí, y le estaba enseñando todo esto, le enseñé las máquinas de trans…

-y quieres que le cuente mi historia, ¿no es así?-Yasha asintió.-bien, me gusta contarla, aunque será rápido-echó una mirada a la chica, que seguía entrenando.-bien…todo comienza en mi planeta, Lokkioa, yo era príncipe ¿sabes?, mi familia llevaba en el trono desde nuestros antepasados, y me faltaba muy poco para ser rey. Era un príncipe orgulloso, cruel y despiadado, era un cabezota, y todo lo que quería, lo conseguía. He matado, torturado, he hecho sufrir a mucha gente…también era valiente, honrado, y caballeroso, sobre todo con las personas que me lo parecían. Yo tenía todo, pero sentía que me faltaba algo, algo que jamás podría obtener… o eso pensaba, ¿has oído hablar de las debilidades¿-Bra asintió, recordando su última conversación con Tosh- pues eso… es lo que me llevó hasta aquí. Me enteré de este lugar, era un lugar frío, y tenebroso, casi como yo… destruía planetas para alimentarse, la gente trabaja para ellos, absorben al plantea, y cuando notan que el planeta ya no tiene nada, matan a todos los que no quieren unirse, por supuesto que hay mucha gente que se une, pero del entrenamiento de prueba, quedan todos muertos. Eso le pasaría a mi planeta, pero el señor de aquí, era muy generoso, y me dejó gobernar mi planeta, a cambio de que yo me uniese a ellos. Después de estar aquí durante algunos años, aparecieron las máquinas para transformar, y desde ese día, mi vida, cambió por completo. Aquí hay mucha gente que piensa que los humamos tienen muchas debilidades, y eso puede afectarles a sus poderes, pero lo que ellos no sabían, y no saben, es que a veces, esas debilidades, pueden hacerte mucho más fuerte de lo que eras. Y también, es la cosa más preciada que tenéis, y que tengo- Kazuya miró a la chica, y sonrió.

-vaya…

-si… ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que volver a dentro, como siga entrenando así, va a darle algo.-otra vez, les hizo una reverencia, y se marchó como había venido.

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta, y se fueron de vuelta por el pasillo.

-¿ellos están seguros así?

-pues no, ellos hacen todo lo posible para que no les pillen, pero hay veces que el amor no se puede controlar, se nota demasiado... -Yasha suspiró.

-ya… se te nota.

-¿Qué dices?

-estas enamorada, se te nota en los ojos, y sobre todo hablando de esto.

-no digas tonterías…-Yasha empezó a aligerar el paso.

-lo que digas… ¿pero quien es el afortunado?

-Bra, no digas más tonterías… aligera el paso, que quedan muchas cosas por ver…

-Yasha, esta vez no me cambiaras de tema. Reconócelo, estas enamorada.

-vaya, vaya…-una voz salió de una de las salas de entrenamiento, la sala 169.-a si que estás enamorada…

Las chicas no decían nada, Bra daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Yasha se mantenía rígida, con la cabeza levantada, imponía respeto.

-tu eres muy valiente…-el chico, era joven, y como todos los soldados, vestía con sus "ropas" características. Se acercó a Yasha.- ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-tu… eres nuevo… no te conozco.

-si… llegue hace poco. Yo por lo que tengo entendido, aquí se prohíben los… ¿amores?, y tu… ¿estas enamorada?, seguro que me lo agradecen allí arriba.

-claro… tu no sabes quien soy.

-claro que si, tu eres una enamorada débil, además eres una chica, no hay muchas por aquí, ¿a quien le perteneces?

-¿quieres averiguarlo? Solo tienes que llevarme con el jefe.

Bra no entendía nada… es verdad que Yasha no le pertenecía a nadie, pero… "el jefe" al que ni si quiera ha visto y tampoco sabe como se llama, ¿castigará a Yasha por estar enamorada?, todo había sido culpa de ella, de Bra, si ella no hubiese abierto la boca, esto no abría pasado y ella se sentía bastante culpable, pero no dijo nada, y solo se quedo callada, esperando haber lo que pasaba. ¿Por que Yasha quería llevar al chico hasta el jefe?

-bien… tengo entendido que acaba de llegar hace tan solo unos minutos. ¿Que tal si le hacemos una visita?- Yasha solo sonrió.-como quieras… vámonos.

-Bra, sígueme.-grito Yasha a Bra.

El chico agarró a Yasha del brazo, y tiro de ella bruscamente. Mientras iban por el pasillo, algunos soldados se asomaron por el ventanal de dentro de la sala, y contemplaron al chico como arrastraba a Yasha por todo el pasillo. Algunos hablaban.

-pobre chico, no sabe den donde se ha metido.

-ya ves… debe ser nuevo, por que todo el mundo sabe a kilómetros a la redonda, que la señorita Yasha es sagrada.

-quedémonos con su cara, a este pardillo no lo volveremos a ver más.

Conversación corta, y a la vez silenciosa, por que ninguno de los tres que iban por el pasillo, lo oyeron, ni si quiera leyendo los labios.

Entraron a la sala para poder transportarse, y muy pronto estarían en la sala principal. El chico seguía agarrando a Yasha muy fuerte, y Bra iba detrás, temiendo por lo que pasaría a continuación. Nada más salir de la sala de tele transporte, todos los guardias de la sala, empezaron a observarlo, y el chico, nada más darse cuenta, se sintió un poco incomodo, pero no se paró. Yasha, que aún estaba siendo arrastrada, sonrió, y eso, no paso desapercibido del chico. Él se paró.

-¿Por qué demonios sonríes?-dijo elevando cada vez más la voz. Yasha respondió con otra sonrisa. y el chico la empujo, un fuerte empujón que logró tirar a Yasha al suelo. Bra observaba todo, sin reaccionar, pero vio algo que si la sorprendió. Un hombre que estaba entre un grupo de hombres, parecía un capitán por la forma en la que iba vestido.

El hombre fue hasta el chico.

-¿te has vuelto loco?, ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-tengo que hablar con el jefe, sobre esta mocosa humana.

-soy el capitán del sector B… no te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo?

-perdone capitán… si… soy nuevo, llegue hace un par de semanas.

-ya entiendo… ¿no sabes quien es esta chica?-dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a Yasha a levantarse. El chico negó con la cabeza.-te has salvado chaval… ibas a caer en buenas manos tu…te explicaré…-el hombre se acercó al chaval-aquí la señorita… es muy graciosa, y le gusta jugar con los nuevos, ya que no la conocen… ella es Yasha, es intocable, hace unos años se nos prohibió tocarla, amenazarla… ¿sabes? Y quien se meta con ella...pierde lo más preciado para él… su miserable vida. ¿Entendiste?-el chico asintió. Y Yasha sonrió triunfante. El chico se marchó a paso ligero, mirando a Yasha con ojos de amenaza, y le hizo una seña, de decapitamiento de cuello, claro, que sin ser visto, ¿o no?

**ESPERO QUE HAYAIS ENTENDIDO LO DE LAS MÁQUINAS, YA QUE ES UN PIQUILLO DIFICIL, SI TENÉIS ALGUNA DUDA, MANDADME REVIEWS, XDXD, O SI NO, TAMBIEN, JAJAJAJ. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, Y SI OS GUSTA, MANDADME REVIEWS, Y ESAS COSAS, JAJAJA Y SUBSRIBIROS, JAJAJ, Y FAVORITOS, JAJA**


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía el pelo negro corto, muy oscuro, facciones suaves, y que ojos… también eran oscuros…muy oscuros, aunque tenía… ¡SI! Tenían toques rojizos. Y de su cuerpo ya ni hablamos… parecía esculpido… modelado a la perfección. Bra le echó un vistazo…un "no" tan breve vistazo, fijándose en el más mínimo detalle del chico.

Él fue bajando las cuatro escaleras contadas que había, se acercó a Yasha.

─No debiste hacerlo, estaba todo controlado. ─Le dijo Yasha en forma de reproche.

─Te miró mal.

─Pero no hacía falta acabar con él.

El chico se giró y miró fijamente al capitán del sector B.

─¿Por qué le dejaste ir?

─Perdone señor, pero…

─Déjale… él me ayudo… además yo jugué con el chico un poco.

─Eso a mi me trae sin cuidado. No es mi problema. Haré como que no pasó nada.

El chico se giró, y miró a Bra, que estaba un poco escondida.

─¡Ya se pueden ir! ─gritó ─se acercó a Bra ─Yasha, ya puedes irte, yo me encargo ─Yasha se acercó a Bra.

─Luego nos vemos. ─Bra asintió.

Cuando Yasha ya se había ido, el chico habló.

─Sígueme. ─Bra obedeció, y fue tras él. Fueron a la sala principal y luego por otra puerta que Bra no recordaba haber visto antes, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El chico se sentó en una silla, medio sillón medio trono, que estaba en medio de la sala. Indicó a Bra que se acercara, ella se acercó lentamente, había cedido ante los guardias, pero no iba a ceder frente al ser que tenía en frente, al ser que la había secuestrado y alejado de amigos, novio y familiares… no pensaba ceder, por su vida que no pensaba hacerlo.

─Dime… ¿sabes quién soy?

─No.

─¿Y…me podrías contar que es lo que hiciste durante mi ausencia?

─No ─Freezer sonrió de medio lado. ¿Bra sería capaza de haberlo incitado?

─Es una orden.

─No tengo por qué seguir tus… estúpidas órdenes ─Dijo con asco. A Freezer le sorprendió, pero no dio motivos para pensarlo.

─Vaya…de verdad no sabes quien soy… ¿tus papis no te contaron? ─Bra le miraba confundida ─Al parecer no…mejor, ¿o tal vez no? ─se levantó de la silla, y fue hasta ella. Bra levantaba bien alto la barbilla. ─Venga…. Si, me convenciste, te lo contaré.

Verás, yo… destruí el plante Vegeta, yo maté a tu padre, yo, era el ser más poderoso del universo, todo estaba sobre mis pies…─Bra le interrumpió

─Hasta que te mataron. ─Ni si queira ella sabía por que había dicho eso, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como Freezer cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo antes de volver a abrirlos como si nada.

─¿Tu me ves muerto?¿tengo pinta de muerto? ─Freezer soltó una carcajada ─Ahora estoy mucho más vivo, tengo mucho más, más poder, poder infinito, solo para mi… no sabía si al ser humano iba cambiarme demasiado pero… a sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho.

─¿Eres tu el que va a luchar contra las "debilidades"?

─No se como puedes ni si quiera hablarme, eres muy inferior a mí.

─En eso te equivocas, yo soy mucho más fuete que tú, tengo más valores que tu, además, te recuerdo que tengo sangre Sayan, soy mucho más fuerte que tú ─el chico soltó otra carcajada.

─Ja, más valores, insignificantes…como tú. No vales nada…

─Pues que yo sepa… tienes mucho humanos a tu disposición…, además de las máquinas para transformar…─no podía ser, ¿acaso Freezer la estaba sacando información, de la primera pregunta que le hizo? ─Más bien, parece como si nos tuvieras respeto ─Freezer sonrió.

─Tengo humanos por que… son muy débiles, ¿quién querría unirse a mi si no fuese por los humanos…? aunque si, lo admito, de alguna manera les necesito…aunque luego sea para matarlos a todos, cuando yo ya tenga mi ejército.

─Pero los tienes secuestrados, hay muchos que tienen niñas, son solo niñas, niñas pequeñas, inocentes…─Freezer la interrumpió.

─A si son todos lo humanos, débiles, inferiores, repugnantes, se merecen eso, y más ─eso ya si que no, Bra no lo aguanto, aquel chico se iba a enterar, Bra se tiró a por él, pero Freezer tenía muchísimas habilidades ocultas, y no le costó nada dejar a Bra en el suelo.

─Nadie se merece eso, ni siquiera la peor de la escorias…─Bra soltó unas lágrimas, y Freezer sonrío, objetivo cumplido.

─No vuelvas a intentar tocarme, si no, lo pagaras caro, no te hará falta preocuparte por tu familia.

─No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia. ─el chico volvió a sonreír, se puso de cuclillas en donde estaba Bra, tirada en el suelo por el golpe recibido de Freezer.

─O sino, ¿Qué harás? ─y esa, si que no la vio venir. Una patada le dio en el rostro, haciendo que su cabeza girara 30º. Bra pudo ver como Freezer sonreía, escupió, una mancha roja. Bra supo, que no volvería a ver a su familia.

Freezer la miró, un hilillo de sangre corría por una comisura de sus labios.

─¿No tienes nada más que decirme?, ¿eso es todo? ─él se levantó y se puso de pie. Bra le imitó, y también se puso de pie.

─¿Qué quieres de mi? ─Bra quería intentarlo, pero casi estaba segura de que era imposible.

─No quiero nada de ti ─¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no quería nada de ella?, entonces…¿Qué quería? Freezer la miró con cara divertida. ─A partir de ahora harás lo que yo te diga. Y lo primero de todo, es que quiero que me cuentes que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo mientras yo no estaba.

Bra, no se movía, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no hablaba.

─Tampoco es que tenga mucho interés, la verdad es que es para mantener algún tema de conversación. ─Freezer se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un montón de papeles. ─¿Quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ─Bra, no hacía nada ─Negociar. Negociar… personas. Ya sabes, del sector D. Ese nombre te será conocido. Al igual que Conscientia.

Después de dejar a Bra con Freezer, Yasha se fue a entrenar. Ya estaba en la sala número 64, ya que la sala número 63 no la dejaba pasar. Ella normalmente, no entrenaba sola, siempre había alguien que la acompañaba, claro que ella imponía mucho, y nadie se atrevía a tocarla, e incluso a mirarla. Eso algunas veces estaba bien, pero otras no, ya que a veces, se sentía muy sola.

Después de ese durísimo entrenamiento, Yasha fue a su habitación, le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya que sus entrenamientos eran súper duros, aunque después con un baño relajante con sales, todo se le pasaba, y también con… algunos remedios, y se quedaba como nueva. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción, a si que se dio una baño en el jacuzzi, con unas sales muy relajantes, que la dejaron como nueva. Al salir, se puso un albornoz hasta llegar a un armario, sacó un camisa de tirantes color crema, con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos ajustados, y unas deportivas, se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Y cuando ya se había preparado, miró hacia una pared, en ella, había un dibujo, en él, habían dibujado una mujer, una mujer rubia, con ojos claros, y llevaba un precioso vestido de flores de color amarillo, y al lado de ella, una niña, con una coleta en su pelo brillante y rubio. La niña llevaba un vestido, igual al de su madre, las dos sonreían e iban agarradas de la mano. Yasha acercó su mano al dibujo, y acaricio con el dedo el pelo de la mujer, pero algo la detuvo, fueron unos labios, unos labios se acercaron a su cuello, y unas manos la agarraron la cintura, después, susurró algo.

─Te dije que te buscaría, y te encontraría ─Yasha sonrió, y cerró los ojos.

El chico hacía un recorrido de besos en su cuello.

─¿Qué tal te fue? ─dijo Yasha aún sin moverse.

─Muy…bien ─Yasha notó como el chico sonreía en su cuello. Ella se giró, y se quedó en frente del chico y los dos no dudaron en juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso juntando sus bocas y sus lenguas como si no hubiese mañana, y después de unos largos minutos, unos… muy largos minutos, sus bocas se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

─Tengo que irme a ver a Bra.

─Pero… si acabo de llegar.

─Esta noche te compensaré ─dijo Yasha seductoramente.

─Bien… esperare… pero… podrías darme algún adelanto, ¿no?

─Por su puesto que si… ─entonces Yasha lo cogió de la camisa, y lo atrajo a ella, y unió sus labios con los de él.

Mientras tanto…

─¿Qué pasa con Alex?, no os atreváis a tocarla ─Bra apretó los puños, y pensó en saltarle otra vez encima, pero por el bien de su familia que no lo haría.

─No estás en condiciones de negociar. ─se acercó a Bra. ─Dime… ¿sabes lo que es esto? ─él le tendió los papeles que había sacado de su bolsillo. ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué si sabía lo que era?, por supuesto que si, eran números de teléfono. ¿Le diría que si, o que no?, y como dijo él, no estaba en condiciones de negociar nada, y algo en su interior le dijo que si quería salir de ahí, sería mejor seguirle la corriente. Entonces, Bra sonrió. ─¿Y… me lo vas a decir? ─esta vez, Bra negó con la cabeza. Y Freezer, le sonrió. Le quitó los papeles de la mano. ─No me quieres obedecer… muy bien…pero alguien pagará por ello, además, tengo muchísimos humanos por aquí.

─¿Cómo los cogiste?

─Me los dieron.

─¿Quién?

─Se acabó la charla.

Fue hasta la puerta, y la abrió.

─¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a tu habitación?, o ¿vas por ti sola?

Bra comenzó a andar, dispuesta a irse de allí.

Al salir por la puerta, alguien la agarró por la muñeca, se giró.

─He cambiado de opinión. Yo te acompañaré ─y a Bra eso no le gustó nada. ¿Encima que la tenía secuestrada, tenía que verle el careto? Bra observó como el chico le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que saliese de la habitación. Y Bra, muy dudosa salió. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, yendo a su habitación, no le seria muy difícil encontrarla, ya que había estado antes. Justo cuando quedaban tan solo unos metros para llegar a la habitación, algo, le llamó la atención, y vio algo que la dejó muy sorprendida, pero que muy sorprendida, la acción transcurría al lado se su habitación, ¿y a que no saben lo que había al lado de la habitación de Bra?, exacto, la habitación de Yasha, y Bra, se detuvo, y observó con atención, y sonrió, una sonrisa de "ya lo sabía" Bra miraba la escena, eran Yasha y un chico, él tenía el pelo azabache, y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, con unos pantalones cortos y unas deportivas, pero a distancia se veía que estaba súper bueno, no se le veían los ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados, besando a su mejor amiga . Y ella no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero hubo algo que le alertó muchísimo, ¿qué pasaba si alguien los veía?, y… ¿pasaría algo si Freezer los veía? Y se temió lo peor, por que, justamente él, venía detrás, y al igual que Bra, él había visto toda la escena, y Freezer notó como la chica lo miraba, y él, decidió reaccionar, y fue hasta la pareja, pero no antes sin hablar con Bra.

─Metete en tu habitación ─y claro que Bra, no le hizo ni caso, quería ver como acababa eso, y miró la escena muy atentamente.

Freezer llegó hasta ellos, y como veía que ellos no "paraban" soltó un "ejem", y al parecer lo escucharon, ya que se separaron, bueno… mejor dicho, SUS bocas se separaron, por que ellos, seguían igual de pegados, y Freezer pudo notar como los dos respiraban agitadamente. Y entonces, Bra pudo ver los ojos del chico, su "visión" respecto a él, había mejorado muchísimo, por que además de tener un cuerpo divino, tenía unos ojos… ¿Qué ojos! Eran verdes, ni muy oscuros, ni muy claros, estaba claro que Yasha sabía escoger, muy bien.

─¿Os habéis vuelto locos verdad? ─Yasha bajó la mirada mientras el chico, se mantenía erguido, y mirando a Freezer ─Sabéis que podéis hacer "estas cosas" cuando nadie os vea, y mira… ¿Qué casualidad! Estáis en medio del pasillo ─Bra lo oía todo desde allí, y algo, no le encajaba, ¿será por Yasha? Sabía que ella era "intocable", y como es eso de que Freezer ¿les dejaba hacer "esas cosas"?, ¿solamente a ellos? Por que Bra sabía que los amos y las esclavas podían hacerlo… mientras no se amasen, y eso, era muy fácil de saber. Y la verdad es que Freezer parecía muy enfadado.

─No quiero volver a veros en esta situación, ¿me habéis entendido?

─Si ─dijeron los dos al unísono.

Freezer miró a Bra, y a ella le entró un escalofrío.

─Yo me encargo de ella Freezer, iba a ir a verla de todas formas.

─Bien, pero vigílala muy de cerca, ya sabes como tienes que tratarla ─y dicho esto, se fue, pero no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Bra. Y ella vio como el jefe, se marchaba.

─Yo también debería irme ─Yasha miró al chico.

─Esta noche nos vemos, esta vez estaré yo esperándote ─el chico se acercó a Yasha y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso corto, pero muy tierno. Y hasta que le chico no se hubo ido, ella no giró a ver a Bra, y aunque intentó ponerse seria, le era imposible, ya que una sonrisilla le asomaba por la comisura de los labios, además que irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

─¡Lo sabía! ─dijo Bra mientras seguía a Yasha que había entrado por la habitación, y se había desplomado en la cama, suspirando ─¡Estás enamorada!

─No digas tonterías Bra, yo no estoy enamorada.

─Y menudo maromo te has buscado… ─Yasha soltó una risita ─¿Desde cuando estáis juntos? ─Yasha se incorporó.

─Es que… es muy complicado… y largo de contar.

─Me aburro muchísimo, y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, a si que, cuenta.

─Lo primero de todo, tú… ¿no te has dado cuenta de quién es verdad?

─El… ¿el chico? ─Yasha asintió ─¿Lo conozco? ─Yasha, asintió otra vez ─Y…

─Es Cell.

─¡O Dios mío! ─Bra se sentó al lado de Yasha ─De verdad que la máquina hace milagros… ─Yasha sonrió por ese comentario.

─Me lo vas a decir a mí…

─Muy bien… me lo vas a contar todo con pelos y señales.

─¿Estás preparada?, por que es bastante largo.

─Cuenta **YA.**


	7. Chapter 8

RECUERDO 1

Corría y corría, tenía mucho miedo, ¿Cómo es posible que ese fuese mi padre?, ese hombre estaba enfermo, solo quería desaparecer del mundo, no existir jamás e incluso… dejar de vivir, pero exclusivamente no lo hacía por mi mejor amiga: Bra.

La pierna me dolía mucho, y no sabía si aquel hombre al que yo alguna vez llamé padre venía tras de mí, a si que me metí al bosque, allí jamás me encontraría. Una vez allí, me derrumbe, lloré como no lo había hecho en mi corta existencia, pero aún así, me sentía vacía, mal conmigo misma, ¿eso es todo lo que tubo que sufrir mi madre?, me dolía pensar en ella, me echaba las culpas a mí misma, ella… había muerto por mi culpa… en el parto… a darme a luz… hubiese sido mejor que yo no hubiese nacido, me gustaría no haber nacido jamás, haberme quedado en el infierno, de donde nunca debí salir, notaba que me faltaba el aire… y todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuro… negro …oscuro y frío…¿a caso había llegado mi fin? De verdad que lo prefería, pero algo andaba mal… en vez de aparecer en el infierno, aparecía en una habitación, ¿ese era el infierno? Me encontré tumbada en una cama, muy cómoda, demasiado… miré a mi alrededor, y algo me asustó mucho, al lado mía de la cama, había un hombre, de mediana edad. Me intenté levantar sin despertarle, pero algo no andaba bien, por que nada más levantarme de la inmensa cama, algo me agarró por la muñeca, bueno… en verdad no era un agarre propiamente dicho, para ser más claro, tenía una cuerda agarrada a la muñeca del hombre, y además, las cosas no podían ir peor, por que al parecer, de mi tirón, le hombre se había despertado. El hombre, se reincorporó en la cama, quedándose sentado, aún medio dormido, pero al verme, su cara mostró una sonrisa, de ¿victoria?, ¿fogosidad?, nadie lo sabía… bueno… él sí, y además, no quería saber lo que significaba. El hombre se levantó de la cama, y pude observarlo mejor, melena rubia, sin barba, cara redonda, ojos claros, cuerpo súper esculpido, brazos increíblemente marcados, claro que era una niña como para pensar en cosas… esas cosas… ya me entiendes, bueno… lo que quiero decir que estaba muy… bueno, pero en ese entonces, lo único que me provocaba ese hombre, era terror y miedo. Lo vi como se acercaba a mí, y yo me alejaba, así, hasta que topé con la pared, y él, me acorraló, ¡por el amor de dios! Yo solo tenía 10 años. El hombre su puso de cuclillas, quedando frente a mí, y no dejaba de asomar una asquerosa sonrisa, que ahora que lo pienso era bastante seductora, pero eso… no viene el caso ahora…

─Vaya…ahora me pareces más apetecible que antes ─dijo aquel hombre con una voz ronca y melosa, poniéndome una de sus manos en mi cadera. Yo temblaba ligeramente, y mi rostro, mostraba miedo. ─No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré. Yo… me tengo que ir, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. ─Y nada más decir eso, miré a sus ojos, ya que antes, no me atrevía a mirarlo, y cuando lo miré, todo mi cuerpo se petrificó, sus ojos… sus ojos tenían maldad, lujuria. Y entonces, llegó la escena más asquerosa y a la vez "terrorífica" que alguien tuviera que experimentar, por que yo vi con mis propios ojos como aquel hombre me agarró más de la cintura, y me atrajo hasta él, y como seguía de cuclillas, mi cuerpo, se quedó encajado con el suyo, quedando a la misma altura, y sin comentarme ni decirme nada, el hombre juntó sus labios con los míos. No fue un beso brusco, ni si quiera forzado… bueno… yo no quería besarle, o por lo menos… en ese entonces, no. Tenía unos labios suaves, y gruesos, que me ocupaban la boca entera, y lo más raro, es que yo no me inmuté, no se si por miedo, o… tal vez por que era mi primer beso… ¿cómo pudo ser así mi primer beso? Y después de besarme, que no fue más que un beso lento y corto, se separó, y yo pienso, que al verme la cara, si rió interiormente, por que la cara que se le quedo… si me acuerdo bien, yo en ningún momento del "beso" cerré mis ojos, al contrario de él, que los tuvo cerrados todo rato, y después del beso, se me quedaron los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca entreabierta, con mis labios un poco colorados. Y Mientras me desataba la cuerda, me dijo algo.

─Linda… será mejor que cierres tu hermosa boca antes de que mi "cuerpo" humano, me haga reaccionar ─Yo no se que es lo que quería decir con eso, pero mi boca se cerró automáticamente, y él, sonrió ─Aunque la verdad, es que eso no te servirá cuando vuelva ─Y dicho eso, se levantó, cogió una pequeña bolsa, y se fue, dejándome sola. Yo todavía seguía pegada a la pared, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Me dejé caer, hasta llegar al suelo, y con una de mis manos, rocé mis labios. Entonces, sentí un miedo terrible, ya lo había pasado bastante mal, como para que ahora me tocase otro sitio peor. A si que decidí salir de ahí, averiguar cosas, ¿Dónde estaba?, por que en el infierno, NO.

Salí de aquella habitación, y me encontré en un pasillo, era bastante grande, pero yo, sin pensarlo, salí corriendo. Pero algo había, me tope con un espejo, ¿un espejo? Si, ya que me podía ver perfectamente reflejada en él. Lo quise tacar, pero antes de que mi mano, tocase al espejo, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, salió de allí, que además hizo que me empujara y yo me cayera. Era un chico, de unos 17 años, pelo negro, muy negro, y unos ojos… ¡Dios, que ojos! Eran verdes, verde claro. El chico me miraba desde la altura, contemplándome, frunció el ceño.

─¿A quién le perteneces? ─¿Cómo? ¿Qué a quién le pertenecía? Y al ver que no le contestaba, se movió hacia mí, y me dio miedo, a si que me eche hacia atrás, todavía en el suelo y a él, no le gustó eso ─respóndeme ─pero… ¿Qué quería que le respondiese?

─No… no se ─se pasó una mano por su cabello negro. Bueno… a parte que no os he comentado nada de su vestimenta… bueno… él… iba… con unos pantalones vaqueros…muy ajustados… si, nada más, iba descalzo y sin parte de arriba… y además, iba sudando, y ahora mismo, al recordarlo, me están entrando unos calores… pero bueno… el tema es que a mi me daba mucho miedo, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni donde estaba, ni nada.

El chico me cogió de la muñeca rápidamente, haciendo que me levantara del suelo de golpe, y chocándome contra su cuerpo, por que el chico no era my alto, o yo es que había crecido… que era lo más probable, entonces mi cabeza le llegaba justo por el pecho… y que pecho… el caso es que estaba muy pegada a él, y yo estaba muerta de miedo, eso si, ni una sola lágrima me caía por el rostro, ya que pensaba que ya las había gastado todas. Y aunque tenía miedo, levanté mi rostro hacia él.

─¿De donde vienes? ─¿de donde?, pues… ni idea, ya que salí corriendo.

─Salí corriendo de una habitación, no se donde está ─Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

─¿Huías? ─yo negué con la cabeza, por que yo no estaba huyendo, ¿o sí? ─¿Y por qué corrías? ─Pues… quería saber donde estaba.

─No se donde estoy ─él esta vez, me sonrió fríamente.

─Eres nueva, y te dejaron en la habitación, y tú… decidiste que huir era lo mejor. ─yo asentí ─Pues estás muy equivocada, ya que te esperará un castigo mayor que estar encerrada en este sitio ─¿mayor castigo que estar encerrada con un hombre que te pega, y las veinticuatro horas del día temiendo? No creo que haya algo peor que eso. Pero por un momento, pasó mi vida entera por delante, en un segundo, toda mi vida, y entonces, algo dentro de mí, entro, algo que en ocasiones, había experimentado, algo, que se quedaría dentro de mí, para siempre, algo, llamado MADUREZ. Entonces, le miré bien a los ojos, y sabiendo, que desde ese día, no me arrepentiría de nada, y así, ha sido hasta hoy.

─No creo ─le respondí llena de valor. Intenté separarme de él, y lo conseguí, pero no sin antes, que me hiciera un poco de daño en el brazo por tirar, después de haberlo conseguido, di un paso hacia a tras.

─Estás empeorando las cosas ─él intentó cogerme del brazo, pero yo pegué un salto hacia atrás. Yo, tragué en seco. Observé como el chico resoplaba lentamente, y a mi me entró un escalofrío al verlo, di otro paso hacia atrás. ─No juegues niña. ─el chico se acercó a mí lentamente, y yo, me alejaba de él. Entonces algo ocurrió, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico, desapareció de mi vista, dejándome muy confundida, miraba para todos los lado, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me agarró por detrás de los brazos, entonces, le oí ─Ya te tengo, ahora no escaparás, tendrás que venir conmigo. ─Noté como apretaba mis pequeños brazos entre sus manos.

─No, suéltame, me haces daño. ─Pero él no me hizo caso.

─Vas a venir conmigo, ya me cansé. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que venga tú amo a buscarte. ─Mi amo…otra vez con ese hombre no, y la verdad, es que en el fondo, prefería quedarme con aquel chico, claro, que era muy pequeña para ¿reconocerlo?

Un montón de pasillos, y yo, me iba quedando con cada paso que dábamos.

El chico, me soltó el brazo izquierdo, se puso delante de mí, dándome la espalda. Comenzó a andar, me llevó por izquierda, izquierda, derecha, todo recto y la primera a la derecha… absolutamente todo.

Después de andar ya un rato, se paró delante de una puerta, y llamó, dos golpes suaves, pero a la vez fuertes. Era muy raro, ya que desde todo el rato que estuvimos andando, no había nadie por los pasillos, y la verdad, es que era mejor así.

Unos segundos después de estar allí esperando, alguien abrió la puerta, otro chico, rubio castaño, vestido con un traje azulado, y con algunas rayas amarillas en los costados, en los brazos, y en las piernas. El rubio, al mirar al chico que venía conmigo, agachó la cabeza.

─Señor…

─¿Está Freezer? ─preguntó el chico que venía conmigo. Freezer, será ese el nombre de mi ¿amo?, no creo, y… además, ¿quién es este chico que está a mi lado?, por que al parecer, el chico rubio le tenía respeto.

─Si, el señor está reunido.

─Bien, de todas formas, pasaré. ─y el chico, me llevó con él hacia dentro de la sala, pero no sin antes, mirar al chico rubio, el que me dio una sonrisa que me congeló. Cuando entramos en la sala, el chico, el pelinegro me soltó, y se volteó para quedar en frente mía, bueno… él era más alto, pero… si, en frente mía.

─Por tu bien, más te vale que no te muevas de aquí, por que te están vigilando, y yo volveré enseguida ─y dicho eso, salió por donde habíamos venido. Así, sin decirme "nada", yo no me quería quedar allí, no había nadie, pero, aún así, me daba mala espina, que horror. Empecé a caminar por la sala, en círculos, me sentaba en el suelo, luego me tumbaba, luego me levantaba, en general, me aburría. La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero se me hizo eterno, claro que hasta que alguien apareció, otro chico, era joven, dos o tres años mayor que yo, tenía los ojos claros y el pelo castaño, tenía unas facciones suaves. El chico se acercó a mí. No era muy temible, pero cada paso que él daba hacia mi, yo lo daba hacia atrás, hasta que… como siempre, algo te para, en mi caso, una pared, y aunque yo me hubiese parado, el chico seguía viniendo hacia mí.

─¿Por qué huyes?, yo no te voy a hacer nada. ─No sabía si me lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero yo, no le creí, y sin quererlo, las lágrimas, se derramaban sobre mi rostro. Entonces si, el chico paró. Pero no por mí, sino porque alguien, le llamó.

─¿Qué se supone que haces? ─oí una voz detrás del chico, pero no le veía. Lo hice nada más que le chico se hubo apartado, y eso sí, lo miré muy detenidamente, empecé por su pelo, negro, muy oscuro, e incluso pensé que era demasiado oscuro, luego me llegaron sus ojos, y aunque no sabría muy bien describirlos, algo de rojo tenían, mezclado con el demonio y la maldad, nariz pequeña y redonda, labios finos y fuertes, rasgos de galán, y de príncipe, aunque algo más de caballero que de príncipe; porte corpulento y mullido, esculpido a la perfección por algún profesional, y en ese momento, aquel príncipe, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, claro no, moderno, de los modernos, de los de hoy en día, ya sabes, un chaval adolescente de los de hoy en día, claro que, eso era por fuera… y no me quería imaginar lo que había dentro de ese cuerpo.

El chico de pelo castaño, le hizo una reverencia.

─Perdone señor, solo quería saber quién era esta chiquilla. ─dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

El azabache, me miró.

─Retírate ─le dijo al de pelo castaño, aún sin retirarme la mirada.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─me dijo el chico de pelo azabache, con una voz fría, muy fría, como el mismísimo hielo.

─Me…me trajeron… ─La verdad es que estaba asustada, MUY asustada.

─¿Quién?

─Un chico.

─¿Y donde está ese chico? ─Se acercaba más a mí, y yo, no tenía escapatoria.

─Se fue ─le señalé la puerta de salida/entrada.

─Ya veo… ¿y por qué te trajo? ─¿debía contestar?, sí, debía, pero no lo hice.

─No lo se.

─¿Y sabes si va a volver? ─el chico me miraba fijamente, y se quedó donde estaba, a tan solo un metro de distancia.

─Sí.

─Pues habrá que esperarle., ¿no te parece? ─¿pregunta retórica? Pues ni idea, pero yo, no conteste. ─Vamos a hacer algo para divertirnos, ven conmigo. ─¿divertirnos?, ¿Por qué algo me da mala espina?

El chico me pidió que le siguiera. Sin salir de aquella sala, entramos a otra. En ella había un pasillo, y a la derecha, un gran ventanal, ¿Qué había? Pues la verdad, ni idea, ya que no conseguía ver nada. Seguimos caminando por un pasillo hasta que el chico, se paró.

─Entra aquí ─me decía que entrara a otra habitación. Y yo, hice lo que me pedía. Cogí el manillar, pero algo, me lo impedía, y por más que yo empujaba o tiraba, la puerta, no se movía ni un milímetro. Y entonces, miré al chico. Y me miraba ¿confuso?, ¿furioso? Y se arrodilló, quedando en frente mía.

─Cuéntame una cosa… ¿tú…sabes… sabes algo de… artes marciales? ─¿artes marciales?, ni idea, casi ni sabía lo que era, a si que se lo dije.

─No. ─El chico, resopló y se levantó.

Se alejó un par de metros, justo en frente de otra puerta.

─Ven aquí. ─yo fui, caminando despacio, un poco temerosa. ─Pasa por esa puerta.

Y yo, pase, el chico puso otra cara de sorpresa, cuando la puerta, otra vez, no me dejaba ni abrirla.

─Vale, ahora, intenta entrar en esa. ─una puerta que estaba justo en frente de la segunda sala, y la verdad, es que no había caído, pero en las puertas, había letreros, _sala de entrenamiento 1, sala de entrenamiento 2, sala de entrenamiento 3…_ y a mí, me tocaba la tercera, ya que por la segunda u la primera, era imposible que yo entrase. Me coloqué delante de la 3ª puerta, y otra vez, me dijo que no.

─No me mientas, por que no vas a salir ganando, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo relacionado con las artes marciales? ─pero otra vez con las artes marciales, ya le dije que no, que pesado. Yo le negué con la cabeza. ─Más te vale, ahora, prueba la sala cuatro.

Y entonces, ocurrió, la sala, se abrió nada más que yo tocase la puerta, y antes de pasar, miré al chico. Y no se porque pensé que se podía poner contento, pero pensaba realmente mal, el chico estaba muy serio, o sino, enfadado.

─Pasa, y quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. ─yo le hice caso, y noté como la presión, me aplastaba pero al segundo, se me pasó, pero eso si, sentía como mi pequeño cuerpo ardía. La sala estaba absolutamente vacía, era una sala redonda, de color azulada, con unos ¿focos? en el techo, y que daban unos tonos violáceos por toda la sala. Y como no sabía que hacer allí, me puse a correr.

No sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo, pero algo me decía que llevaba casi una hora. Yo no quería desobedecer, pero… me estaba orinando, y tenía que ir al baño, si por allí había. Entonces, oí la puerta abrirse, y me giré rápido, pero desearía no haberlo hecho. Era aquel hombre, el rubio de ojos claros, algo me dijo que algo iba a salir muy mal, allí estaba mi presentimiento. El hombre, al verme se quedo paralizado. Pero a los dos segundos, ya venía hacia mí, estaba muy enfadado, y parecía que echaba espuma por la boca.

─¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ─No me salían las palabras del miedo que tenía. ─No juegues conmigo mocosa, ¿Cómo has conseguido pasar? ─Cada vez me daba más miedo, me recordaba a mi padre, y la verdad, todavía no sabía que era peor. ─No me hablas… ya veo. ─Entonces, mis recuerdos, pasaron a ser hechos en el presente, los puños caían en mi pequeño cuerpo como dagas, notaba como me atravesaban el corazón, las patadas, eran balas que venían a mil por hora, y me herían profundamente, atravesándome, sin piedad, con maldad ¿Cómo pueden herir así a una niña, UNA NIÑA DE 10 AÑOS, ¿Qué había echo yo para merecerme eso? ¿Tan desdichada era? Entonces, todo paró, y yo, ya no sentía nada, mi cuerpo inerte, vagaba entre la vida y la muerte. Pero algo muy raro pasaba, ya que mi cuerpo, no estaba allí, pero mi cabeza, seguía presente.


	8. Chapter 9

RECUERDO 2

Noté un golpe seco en mi nuca, caí al suelo, mi cuerpo inerte, pero mi cabeza, estaba más viva que nunca. Escuché al chico reírse.

─¡Pero será zorra! Será mejor que me la lleve de aquí, no tienen mucho respeto por las esclavas, pero no pueden ver a una en este estado.

Noté como el chico me cogía como a un saco de patatas, llegó hasta la puerta, ya que hace bastante ruido al abrirse, pero el chico, en vez de seguir adelante, se quedó parado, y noté que algo andaba mal, ya que oí como el hombre tragaba en seco, haciendo eco por toda la sala.

─Se…señor… ─escuché como al hombre le temblaba la voz, y hablaba muy bajo, casi en susurro. ¿Quién sería ese Señor? Por que desde que llevo aquí, esa palabra ya la he oído un par de veces. Entonces, supe a quién se refería.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ya sabía quién era, el chico de ojos "rojos", supongo que eso me dejo más… ¿tranquila? De alguna manera, sí.

─Es… es mi esclava señor.

─Si… eso ya lo sabía, me refiero a… que… ¿le pasa?

─Se… desmayo… y… yo… iba a llevarla a… la enfermería. ─Pero será… ¡Qué cabrón! Que me desmayé… lo único que espero… es que no se lo crea, no creo que sea tan tonto para creerse eso. Además, yo no sabía como se estaba dando la acción, pero al chico de ojos "rojos" se le escuchaba más cerca.

─A… ¿la enfermería? ¿No me estás mintiendo? ─No se porqué, pero me daba la impresión que el hombre negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta que le hacía.

─Si… si señor…

─Bien… lleva a TÚ esclava a la enfermería, y nada más llevarla, tráemela, tú, Cell y yo, tenemos que hablar.

Y después de decir eso, al chico ya no se le volvió a oír, pero si noté como el hombre que aún me sostenía vagamente, me dejó caer, dando con el suelo en la cabeza, ¡qué dolor! Justo en la esquina superior derecha de la cabeza, casi en el ojo, noté como me escocía y se me hinchaba y al parecer, el hombre estaba bastante furioso. Noté como se acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído, ¿es que acaso sabía que estaba "despierta"? creo que NO.

─Como el jefe me toque un solo pelo, te juro… te juro que me las pagarás, y además, ya te puedes ir despertando, por que en cuando tú y o estemos solos, sabrás lo que es sufrir de verdad.

Y ahí, quedó todo, después de eso, me cogió bruscamente, y me llevó a la enfermería, eso creo, por que al entrar allí, noté como un olor a… ¿pureza? El caso es que allí se estaba bastante bien, y mucho mejor cuando el hombre me dejó en una camilla, no era muy cómoda, pero era lo más confortante que había probado desde hace mucho.

─¿Vaya… que le has hecho a esta pobre muchacha? ─oí una voz, parecía de un hombre bastante mayo, pero solo era lo que oía.

─Ella se lo ha buscado ─noté como unas manos bastante arrugadas y ásperas me tocaban el chichón de la frente. E interiormente me quejé. Pero algo pasó, por que cuando yo me "quejé" el hombre apartó la mano.

─Déjeme un momento a solas con la chica.

─¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

─No es una pregunta, es una orden. Anda, venga, lárgate de aquí. ─Por lo que parecía, aquel viejito, estaba echando a aquel bruto. Me reí internamente.

Oí como el hombre se acercaba a mí.

─Niña, has tenido suerte, has estado a punto de irte al más allá. ─¿sabía que le podía oír? Algo, me decía que sí. ─Este es un caso muy extraño, jamás había visto casos como el tuyo. Pareces inconsciente, e incluso muerta, pero… estás más viva que nunca. ─si, lo sabía. ─Permíteme conectarte estos cables para que podamos comunicarnos. ─Noté como el hombre, cómo me había dicho, empezó a colocarme algunos cables, en los brazos, piernas y en la cabeza. Y entonces, algo mágico ocurrió, me vi en una sala, de color negro, como en las películas, pero la verdad, es que empecé a dudar si estaba ya en la realidad o no, pero entonces, alguien apareció, y reconocí la voz, aquel hombre viejo, era bajito, barba, anteojos, medio calvo con algún que otro pelo en la coronilla, pero medianamente calvo. Levaba una bata bastante larga, casi por sus tobillos, nariz pequeña y arrugada, manos bastante grandes, como todo "viejo" arrugadas, pequeños pies que asomaban por debajo de la bata, ojos bastante grandes y cejas peludas.

─Vaya, a si que… as i me imaginas… interesante, me gusta.

─Imaginar…

─Este no es el mundo real niña, yo ahora mismo estoy contigo aquí, en tu mente, y es bastante bonita y grande, ¡maravillosa!

─Mente… ¿por qué no puedo volver a la realidad?

─Bueno… después de estar un rato pensando… verás… ¿Tú… eras feliz en la Tierra? Porque… eres humana ¿no? ─Yo asentí.

─Yo… ─agaché la cabeza. ─no era feliz en la Tierra.

─Y ¿eres más feliz aquí? ─¿más feliz? Pues…

─No se que es peor.

─Vaya… a si que era eso. ─Yo levanté las cejas en señal de interrogación. ─Si… verás, tú lo has pasado muy mal en la Tierra, y aquí, por lo que veo, no te ha ido muy bien. A si que tu cuepo, ya no quería sufrir más, por que al parecer, tú has tendido mucho más dolor físico que moral, por eso tu cuerpo está desconectado, como un enchufe, ¿comprendes? ─Yo asentí.

─Y ¿Cómo hago para "enchufar" mi cuerpo de nuevo?

─Bueno… eso… es asta que tu cuerpo quiera, cuando él piense que ya no haya tanto sufrimiento como antes, podrás mover tu cuerpo. Ahora, será mejor que te cure esas heridas, te daré unas pociones para que no sientas nada. ─Yo asentí y le di las gracias.

Mientras el hombre me estaba curando, noté como la puerta se abría.

─¿Está ya la niña?

─Necesita reposo, eso es lo único que necesita, cuando ya esté bien, te mando llamar.

─No puedo, la necesito, el amo me pidió que la llevase ante el en cuanto la hayas curado… físicamente.

─Vale, quédate, pero en silencio. Y no toques nada.

Algunos minutos le hicieron falta al hombre mayor para que pudiera curarme físicamente. En todo ese momento, nadie dijo nada.

─Ya está, ahora, intenta descansar, ten paciencia, y no dejes que nadi e te destruya.

─¿Con quién hablas viejo loco?

─Contigo NO. ─Yo me lo pasaba pipa con esos dos. El hombre me cogió, nada delicadamente, caminamos, caminamos bastante, bueno… caminó él XD. Y como me aburría muchísimo, contaba, por segundos, desde la enfermería, hasta que el hombre me dejó en otra camilla, 200 segundos, o sea, un poco más de tres minutos, que a mí, se me hicieron eternos XD. Cuando llegamos al interior de la sala, algo me recorrió por el interior. Y el hombre, me dejó en la camilla, noté como se separaba, pero otro "aura" se acercaba y me tocó el chichón de la frente.

─Esto… esto no lo tenía antes, ¿Qué pasó? ─Era el chico, estaba segura, el chico de ojos "rojos"

─Si… que lo tenía mi señor.

─¿Estás contradiciéndome?

─No… No…

Pero algo ocurrió, el hombre soltó un quejido, y tosió, seguro que alguna patada en el estómago. Lo más raro, es que le chico estaba al lado mío, a si que seguro que le pegó alguien.

─No tenías que haber hecho eso ─dijo el chico que estaba a mi lado.

─Nos estaba tomando el pelo… ─es el chico de ojos verdes, vaya… ¡qué cómico! No se sus nombres, menos mal que sus ojos son de diferente color, aunque, podría ponerle otros motes… pero si eso… más tarde. El caso, es que el chico de ojos verdes le había dado un puñetazo/patada al hombre , que ahora mismo, solo se quejaba en el suelo, o el hombre era muy débil, o es que el ojos verdes, tenía una fuerza impresionante.

─No mis señores, yo no…

─Callate de una vez estúpido ser. ─dijo el chico que le había dado.

─Yo…

─No te hagas el tonto, sabemos que nos has estado mintiendo ─dijo el otro chico

─No señor, yo no…

─Te hemos pillado. Tenemos cámaras por toda la nave.

Nave, dijo ¿nave? Estamos en una nave, ¿referirá a un avión?, o una nave como las de las películas… estoy confundida, muy confundida.

─Pero señor… ─el chico no acabó, algo le ha debido frenar. Entonces el chico de ojos "rojos" habló.

─Pero…

─Hay muchos soldados que hacen daño a sus esclavas ─Soldados, ¿pero donde coño estoy? En un avión militar…

─¿Y qué? ─siguió hablando el chico ─¡Ha! Tú te refieres, que por que a ti, ¿no?, ¿Si o no? ─¿Era una pregunta retórica…? Puede, eso pensaba, pero no lo era. ─¿Te refieres a eso? ─dijo el chico elevando la voz.

─Si señor.

─Pues verás, eso… a ti no te importa. ─Noté como el chico se iba alejando de mí, y supuse que iba hasta el hombre que estaba en el suelo, creo. ─La chica se quedará con nosotros hasta que despierte, y que no me entere yo que se te ocurre pasarte por aquí, acercarte a ella, mirarla, o si quiera respirar el mismo aire ─¿Me estaba defendiendo? Wuau, la verdad es que sus palabras me dieron un respiro, ahora me sentía genial, súper bien, y por fin estaba en paz conmigo misma. Y aunque mentalmente estaba genial, mi cuerpo cada vez esta peor, o por lo menos, eso siento yo. Me recorrían sudores fríos, y a veces me daban escalofríos. Me preocupé un poco más de los chicos.

─Ya veremos que hacemos contigo ─dijo el ojiverde.

Me pareció escuchar pisadas hacia la salida, a si que supe que el hombre "herido", se había ido. Oí como los dos chicos que quedaban en la sala se acercaban a mí.

─¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese? ─dijo el ojiverde.

─Todavía no lo se, antes tenemos que saber si esta chica es humana. ─¿Es que ellos no lo son?, ¿y yo?, ¿lo soy? Las dudas me carcomían la cabeza, tenía muchas dudas. Siento que nunca pertenecí a la Tierra, era diferente a las demás chicas, a las demás chicas y a todos los demás, diferente, era rara, no encajaba con nadie, claro hasta que conocí a Bra. ─Tú te quedarás vigilándola ─continuó el chico.

─¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

─¿Quién si no?

─A un soldado, al doctor chiflado… ─supongo que se referirá al doctor.

─Un soldado la podría dañar más de lo que está, y el Dr. Post ─Dr Post, vaya a si se llamaba. ─tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Noté como el chico se alejaba de mi lado.

─¿Por qué tanto interés en esta humana? ─eso, ¿por qué tanto interés en mí?, a mí también me interesa.

─Ya te lo dije, ningún humano se salta tres salas de un tirón, además, es una cría, y me dijo que nunca había practicado artes marciales.

─Pues te habrá mentido.

─No mentía, de eso estoy seguro. Además es una humana pura ─¿Pura? Qué significaba eso…

─Ya lo que tú digas…

─Tú quédate aquí hasta que despierte, no debe de faltar mucho. No dejes que nada ni nadie se acerque, ¿me has entendido?

El chico que estaba a mí lado no respondió, por lo menos, no hablando.

Desde que se había ido el chico de ojos "rojos", todo había quedado en silencio, bueno, alguna vez, el ojiverde se quejaba, como "genial" decía muchas veces frustrado, se notaba bastante que no quería estar aquí conmigo, también soltaba algún "y ahora, me dice que tengo que cuidar a una mocosa humana", es verdad, eso es lo que soy, una mocosa. El caso, es que el chico no paraba de ir un lado a otro, y a otro, lo único que se oía en la habitación, eran sus pisadas y quejas, y como dormida…yo también me aburría muchísimo, empecé a contar.

Y cuando ya llevaba tres horas, veintitrés minutos y 8 segundos, noté como el chico, se acercaba a mí.

─Parece que está muerta. ─Noté como su aliento tocaba mi cuello, me hubiese dado un escalofrío si me pudiese mover. ─Me aburro muchísimo, me voy a ir por unos segundos. ─y entonces, desapareció. Como se atrevía a dejarme sola, alguien podría venir. Y entonces, me empecé a preocupar, y todavía más cuando noté como alguien se acercaba a mí, empecé a ponerme nerviosa, por que de algo estaba segura, no era nadie conocido, además, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y los escalofríos iban y venían

─Vaya… ─le oí decir ─qué linda… ahora que lo pienso… nunca me he aprovechado de una chica durmiendo, estaría bien… ─pero que dice este degenerado… no hablara en serio… o si… ─Noté como la mano del chico rozaba uno de mis pechos, pero menos mal, que no llegó a manas, por que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo derribo, me hubiese gustado ver como, y justo en ese momento, noté como mi cuerpo temblaba.

─¿Qué mierda estás haciendo humano asqueroso? ─mi chico ojiverde… mi…mi chico… bueno… ahora si… pero… ante no, ustedes ya me entienden XD.

─Yo…

─¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ─grito el chico de ojos "rojos"

─Nada, que… este asqueroso humano estaba a punto de tocarla.

─Y a eso lo llamas nada… ─gritó el chico─ ¿Y tú, donde estabas?

─Me despisté un segundo nada más…

─Tú… ─supuse que se lo decía el hombre. Por Dios que me encontraba mal, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer, y sentía, que mis segundos, se acababan. ─Vete de aquí ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta. Y Tú…¿Donde diablos estabas?, Te dije que te quedaras.

─Solo fue durante unos segundos.

─Me da igual, no vuelvas a desobedecerme… ─mis sentidos, por lo menos los pocos que me quedaban, se iban perdiendo.

─¿Qué?, ¿Desobedecerte? Tú no me das orde… ─Y entonces si, todo cayó, mi cuerpo se desvaneció más de lo que estaba, y mi mente comenzó a vagar entre un mondo de colores y fantasía, pensé que iba a ser más malo.

Y en cuanto a la discusión de los protagonistas, yo, no oí nada más, pero tengo contactos, y me contaron lo que ocurrió, aunque, con un toque mío. Ustedes ya saben quiénes son, a si que así los llamaré, este paréntesis de lo ocurrido, acabará cuando yo diga.

─¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti? ─dijo Freezer mirando a Cell, entre medio enfadado y confuso por el rostro de su "socio"

─Se… se ha movido ─Freezer fue corriendo hacia mi, y se puso a mi lado, mientras Cell, se mantenía alejado. Por que yo, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada.

─Tsss… despierta… ─El chico me tocó la frente ─¡Joder!

─¿Qué pasa? ─dijo Cell mientras se acercaba un poco preocupado.

─¿Cuáles la temperatura media de los humanos?

─36 ºC y medio.

─Esta chica no está bien, tócala. ─Y la mano de Freezer fue sustituida por la mano de Cell.

─Está ardiendo, será mejor que llamemos al doctor.

Después de llamar al doctor, se quedó revisándome, tan solo para comprobar que no tenía nada grave. Freezer se había ido a una misión, y Cell, estaba a mi lado, y el Dr. Post al otro lado. Cuando el doctor ya sabía lo que me pasaba, sonrió, y Cell, lo notó.

─¿De qué se ríe?

─La chica despertará en una hora aproximadamente. Vaya… por fin conseguiste sentirte segura…

─¿Con quién habla?

─Con la nena.

─Si no está despierta.

─Si que lo está, o lo estaba.

─Pero no se mueve.

─No, pero si que escuchaba, escuchaba todo.

─¿Cómo es posible?

─No es una humana normal y corriente, de todo el odio acumulado, ha conseguido que su estructura cambie.

─Dice… ¿qué el odio que le han provocado la ha convertido en… esto?

─¿Esto?, es solo una cría, que ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, es una cría humana, claro que no es una humana corriente.

─Bien… ¿Algo más que no sepa?

─En este mundo, muchas, pero sobre la muchacha, si, cámbiale los trapos mojados cada hora, y no te separes de ella.

─¿Es una orden?

─No, no cumplirías, tómatelo mejor cómo… una suplica.

Y el Dr. Post, se fue, y nada más salir por la puerta, Freezer entró.

─¿Qué tal está?

─Sigue sin cambios, aunque a veces siento como si se quisiese mover, y no pudiese.

─Muy observador. Sabes… he estado pensando ─dijo Freezer mientras ocupaba el sitio del doctor.

─Que bien… ¿algo interesante? ─dijo Cell haciendo ironía.

─No creo que te guste mi plan.

─¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterme en medio de tus planes?

─Eres mi socio, pero… acabo de cambiar de opinión, mejor… nada, olvídalo, tú no querrías.

─¿Y para eso piensas?  
─Entonces… ¿Quieres, o no quieres formar parte de mis planes?

─No

─Pues eso… ahora… si quieres, ya te puedes ir, yo me encargo de ella.

Y dicho esto, Freezer se quedó conmigo durante todo el día, y esa hora que se supone que yo tendría que haber despertado, se pasó, al igual que dos, tres, y cuatro horas, hasta que al fin, desperté.


	9. Chapter 10

**RECUERDO 3**

─Tsss, ¿Cómo estás? ─y como lo recordaba, el chico de ojos "rojos" estaba a mi lado, me miraba serio.

─Bi…bien…

─¿Te duele algo?

─No, estoy… perfectamente ─le sonreí débilmente, y la verdad, es que estaba genial, no me dolía nada, interiormente, ya que todavía seguía teniendo el moratón.

─Bien, llamaré a tu amo para que venga a buscarte ─el chico se iba a dar la vuelta, pero, yo no me quería ir con ese hombre… tenía miedo.

─Espera… ─el chico se giró ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Me llamo Freezer. Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? ─Y entonces, toda mi pequeña vida, me pasó por la mente en tan solo unos segundos… ese nombre… le tenía odio, repulsión, asco… miedo… ese nombre… representaba mi persona, mi ser… y yo no quiero seguir siendo más ese ser.

─Yo… me llamo Yasha. ─bonito nombre para ser inventado.

─Muy bien… Yasha… ¿Tienes algo que contarme? ─¿Qué contarle? No, solo tenía muchas preguntas… pero no dije nada.

─ No…

─Ire a llamar a tu amo…

El chico, salió por la puerta…, y yo, comencé a temblar, de miedo… nervios… ni idea… pero yo no quería ir con ese hombre, tenía miedo de sus amenazas… No tardaron mucho… a los pocos minutos, ya estaban allí, escuche como Freezer le decía al hombre que esperase fuera.

─Ven aquí ─me dijo parado justo al lado de la puerta. Me acerqué a él, un metro me separaba, él era alto, a si que se agachó, quedando a mi medida. ─Escuchame bien… tienes mucho potencial… y quiero que vengas todos los días aquí, ven por la mañana, a las diez, toma esto para saber que hora es ─Supuse que me daría un reloj, pero no fue así, o por lo menos, no tenía pinta de serlo, estaba equivocada, si que lo era, pero no era un reloj corriente, no funcionaba con pilas… ni con electricidad, me llamó la atención, y tenía un uso muy fácil, solo contar, sí, estaba hecho de cuerdas de diferentes colores, y las cuerdas, se movían, marcando así, las horas, los minutos, y los segundos. Yo asentí ─Y lo más importante, si ese hombre te hace… sólo si te hace algo, defiéndete, no te pasará nada, eres una chica lista, no dejes que nadie se aproveche de ti ─Al final… el chico resultó ser todo un amor… era mucho más cariñoso y amable de lo que me pareció a simple vista.

Después de acabar esa pequeña charla, Freezer me llevó fuera.

─Ni se te ocurra hacerla nada, o si no, no contarás para vivirlo. ─le dijo Freezer a aquel hombre. Menos mal, ya me sentía mucho más segura, pero lo que no sabía, es que aquel hombre, no tenía ningún reparo en obedecer las órdenes del jefe, pero de eso… ya me encargaría yo.

El hombre, me dio un empujón, y me llevó hasta la habitación, la primera habitación.

─A si que te chivaste… ─Yo negué con la cabeza… y lo peor… era que el hombre… se acercaba mucho a mi.

─No me toques…

─O si no qué.

─Me chivaré.

─Nadie te creería…

─Freezer me creería. ─y entonces, no lo vi venir, la mano del hombre, se estampó contra mi rostro derecho, era fuerte, muy fuerte, ya que consiguió tirarme al suelo.

No se por qué, pero yo… sonreí… y eso, me llevó al infierno, ya que aquel hombre… se me tiró encima, y yo, ya no tenía escapatoria, el hombre no pesaba mucho, pero si tenía buenos músculos, y me agarraba las muñecas, las dos muñecas con una sola mano, y su enorme cuerpo, en mi abdomen.

─Sabes… con el tiempo… ya me corresponderás… todavía no eres mayor… y puedo controlarte fácilmente ─y estaba muy equivocado.

─Suéltame… ─intenté salir de debajo de él, pero lo único, y más grave que conseguía, era mover mi cadera, y con ella, la entrepierna del hombre, que aumentaba considerablemente, y en esos momentos, supe que ya estaba perdida.

─Cariño, será mejor que no te muevas así si quieres luego arrepentirte. ─entonces, paré en seco. ─ a si me gusta… obediente…

Vi como el hombre, acerca su rostro al mio, y yo lo único que deseaba era que alguien me sacara de ahí en esos momentos… sabía que me iba a dar otro beso… de esos asquerosos, babosos y repugnantes… yo eché la cabeza hacia un lado... queriendo que no ocurriese lo inevitable… y efectivamente, ocurrió. El hombre atrapó mis pequeños labios entre los suyos, no fue nada, dos segundos… pero ahora, venía el infierno de verdad… con la mano que le sobraba, me fue subiendo la pequeña camisa que llevaba, y dejando ver mis pequeños senos formados, con un pequeño top por encima, que no tardó en desaparecer. El hombre mientras sobaba unos de mis senos… se acercó otra vez hacia mi rostro, sacó la lengua… y rozó mis labios. Era la cosa más asquerosa que había visto en mi vida, y no se como no me dieron arcadas.

─Déjame…

─No te voy a soltar… tienes un cuerpo muy vello como para que se desperdicie… y ahora, te marcaré como mía… ─y eso hizo… comenzó a succionar mi cuello como una sanguijuela, me lamía el cuello… me tocaba con sus asquerosas manos… y yo… no me inmutaba… él ya pagaría por esto. Cuando el hombre acabó de su "tarea", comenzó a succionar el seno derecho, provocando una erección en el pequeño pezón.

─Déjame… ─le volví a repetir… tenía un plan para salir de esta… La verdad que no sabía como reaccionar, pero lo hice, justo en esos momentos solté un gemido… sí, un gemido… solo quería que mi plan funcionase, y al parecer… daba resultado.

El hombre comenzó a acariciarme el otro seno que quedaba sin explorar, y al oír mi gemido… él, se despistó y dejó mis manos sueltas… era ahora o nunca…

Le cogí con mis manos sus hombros, y lo eche hacia un lado, quedando liberada, pero al hombre… no le pareció muy bien que se diga a si que por todos los medios, intentó cogerme, claro que no le resultaba tan fácil, él seguía en el suelo, y me cogía por los tobillos, pero yo le pisaba las manos, y así, conseguí salir de allí. Empecé a correr por todos los pasillos, de un lado a otro, girando en cada esquina, y entonces, sin pensarlo, me metí a una sala, me faltaba el aire, a si que me escondí debajo de una mesa, necesitaba tranquilizarme si no quería ser descubierta, intenté vestirme "decentemente" ya que aquel hombre no me había dejado muy bien… Pasaron segundos… o tal vez minutos, yo ya estaba recuperada, y me sentía mejor, a si que salí de mi pequeño escondite. Observé la sala en la que me encontraba, era pequeña, bastante pequeña, solo tenía una mesa y una silla, claro que parecía como si estuviese abandonada… pero muy limpia, no había nada encima de la mesa, ni en los cajones… absolutamente nada, no sabía si me descubrirían, pero no pensé en eso, a si que salí de allí, abrí la puerta despacio, y saqué mi cabeza… miré a todos lados… nadie… y entonces si, salí corriendo, y otra vez atravesando pasillos, para la derecha, para la izquierda… corría como si la vida me fuese en ello, y así era, pero lo más raro de todo, es que no me encontraba a nadie… estaba sola en… en donde estuviese… ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba perdida… pero... mejor aquí que donde estaba…

Cuando ya me cansé de correr, fui caminando despacio, claro que… todo lo malo me pasa a mí. Y allí estaba él, aquel hombre repugnante… hablaba con alguien, tal vez, preguntando por mí, y yo, me quedé paralizada, no podía moverme… alguien me había hecho algo, y entonces, noté una voz en mi espalda.

─He chicos… mirad lo que he encontrado… ─alguien hablaba en mi espalda… tenía la voz ronca y grave… se me erizó el cabello… pero claro… pegó tal grito… que la gente… que estaba delante mía, me miraban sonrientes… y aquel hombre, se acercó a mí.

─Gracias por encontrarla… esta rata se me había perdido… ─se acercó a mí, y me cogió de la muñeca, entonces, si me pude mover…, claro que ahora estaba rodeada por un montón de hombres cuarentones que me miraban babosos y salidos…

─Un día nos la tienes que dejar… queremos jugar con ella… ─el hombre que me llevaba, soltó una carcajada.

─Ni lo sueñes… ella es mía, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir una. ─Yo tenía que intentar salir de aquí, me estaba desesperando… todas las miradas se posaban en mí… y me daban escalofríos. ─Vamonos de aquí preciosa… terminaremos lo que empezamos… ─o no… otra vez no… el hombre tiró de mí… arrastrándome un par de metros… pero entonces… recordé algo. "si ese hombre te hace… sólo si te hace algo, defiéndete, no te pasará nada, eres una chica lista, no dejes que nadie se aproveche de ti" Y solo esas palabras, me hicieron tener el valor, que jamás habría tenido. Y lo aproveché muy bien… él me dijo que no me pasaría nada si le pegaba… o por lo menos… eso fue lo que yo di a entender. No supe como lo hice… peo lo hice… una de mis piernas se paró, lo que el hombre, tuvo que hacer más fuerza… luego… la otra pierna… también se paró y entonces sí, el hombre se dio la vuelta… y yo… aproveché, le di un codazo… si, un codazo en el estómago… supuse que no le haría daño, pero me confundí, por que al hombre, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco… se calló de rodillas, y me soltó… no sabía que le había dado tan fuerte… esa era mi oportunidad, me di la vuelta… pero no pude andar ya que alo me paralizó… era un ¿monstruo?... pero no era normal y corriente, miré sus ojos… me miraba sorprendido… sus ojos calidos… me recordaban alguien, por un momento pensé que… no… no puede ser él… pero se parecían tanto… solo unos segundos… unos segundos muy valiosos que perdí en mirar al monstruo a los ojos para confirmar mi sospecha, era él… pero después de esos segundos… volví a la realidad… detrás tenía un hombre ileso, delante, mucha gente cabreada… y a la derecha… un monstruo confundido… la única salida… la izquierda, y otra vez… empecé a correr. Oía como los hombre me seguían… los oía gritar muy fuerte, y no se por qué, pero me dio por mirar el reloj… conté los hilos… las 5:09 vaya… que tarde…

Seguía corriendo… y detrás tenía una manada… me encontré con otro maldito espejo… y lo atravesé sin detenerme a comprobar si era de verdad o no… aparecí en un muy pequeña sala, muy pequeña… con un montón de botones a los lados… luego me fijé en el otro lado de la sala… otro espejo… lo atravesé… y entonces, lo vi, otra vez él… el monstruo que se parecía al chico ojiverde… también llamado Cell como oí una vez a Freezer, estaba delante mía… es verdad que no tenía pruebas que se asemejaran al chico… pero es que eran muy parecidos… y la verdad es que lo observaba detenidamente… su cuerpo… como si de una armadura se tratase…verde… la verdad es que no se por cuanto tiempo estuve murándole… ya que… al parecer… la manada seguía detrás de mi, y como yo hice, pasaron todos los hombres… y no se por qué… pero yo corrí… y me puse detrás de Cell, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer… algo, me salió bien, ya que al verle, todos lo hombres se pararon y le miraron.

─Señor… esa mocosa… ─empezó a decir el hombre que iba a la cabeza… pero fue interrumpido por Cell.

─Ya lo vi… yo me encargaré ─dijo mirándome por encima del hombro. ─Ahora, marcharos. Decidle a su amo que cuando se halla recuperado, venga a verme. ─todos asintieron, y después de dos segundos… Cell y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala. Yo le miraba un poco confundida… seguro que me regañaría o me castigaría por haberle hecho algo a aquel hombre… solo esperaba que Freezer saltara en mi defensa. Pero todo lo que yo pensaba que iba a ocurrir, no ocurrió.

─¿Qué pasa?, ¿No me recuerdas? ─Estaba en lo cierto… era eél…

─Se perfectamente quien eres. ─le dije con tono frío, él solo soltó una carcajada.

─Bueno… ─Cell se empezó a acercar a mí ─Al menos me recuerdas… ─se paró justo en frente de mi. ─¿Cómo te hizo eso? ─¿eso? A que se refería… miraba a mi cuello, me toqué… será… un chupetón, tenía un chupetón… y no se porqué, pero eso hizo cubrir mis mejillas de rojo.

─Me… me pegó…

─Me estás mintiendo… eso no es un cardenal…

─Allá tú…. ─le dije mirándole a los ojos.

─Bien… ven conmigo… ─Cell se dio la vuelta para pasar otra vez por donde el "espejo", pero se detuvo al oír mis palabras.

─¿Vas a llevarme con Freezer?

─¿Quieres que te lleve con él? ─¿Quería?, por supuesto que sí… él era el único que me había "apoyado". Y yo, asentí mirándole seria. ─Bien… sígueme. ─Y entonces sonreí, menos mal, por que no aguantaba quedarme con el hombre ese.

Y tal cómo dijo él, le seguí, yendo para allá, vi a mi amo, no quería hacerlo, de verdad que intenté que no se notara, pero lo hice, una sonrisa victoriosa salió de mis labios, el como respuesta, me gruño. Noté que se sujetaba muy fuerte el estómago, me preguntaba si yo le había podido hacer tal cosa… aunque mejor sería no averiguarlo.

Por fin ya habíamos llegado a aquella sala, tan acogedora… miento… no era para nada acogedora, pero era donde mejor me sentía… libre…

Al entrar, vi cómo Freezer se acercaba a nosotros, primero miró a Cell, luego me miró a mi, se puso sobre una rodilla.

─¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ─me preguntó serio.

─Se sobrepaso… ─pero Cell me cortó.

─Tenías razón… solamente le dio un codazo en el estómago. ─Freezer sonrió de medio lado. ─Sentí el dolor del humano por todo mi cuerpo. ─Entonces Freezer dejó de sonreir. ¡O no! Pensé que ya la había liado… a lo mejor no era lo que yo pensaba…

─Yo… yo no quería darle tan fuerte. ─dije mientras una gota de miedo se instalaba en mi rostro, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Freezer se incorporó, miró a Cell.

─Bien… tú no quieres participar en mis planes, al parecer, me tendré que hacer cargo yo, a si que, te sugiero que vayas aprendiendo, por que mientras yo me quedo con ella, tu me reemplazaras. ─le dijo muy serio a Cell.

─¿Qué?, a si que ese era tu plan, querías que me encargara yo de ella. ─Freezer asintió. Cell resopló ─Bien… to me encargo… yo cuidaré de lla.

─Bien, sabía que al final acabarías aceptando.

De que hablaban, decían que se harían cargo de mi, pero yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide, ya se hacerlo yo por mi misma, y así de claro, se lo dije.

─Yo… ─los dos me miraron. ─yo se cuidarme por mi misma, no necesito de nadie ni de nada para sobrevivir. ─el primero en sonreír fue Cell.

─No en el mundo real. ─esto no se iba a quedar así.

─No se que mundo será ese, pero en el que yo vivo, tienes que hacer algo más para sobrevivir. ─luego, Freezer me sonrió, no se porque, pero consiguió tranquilizarme.

─No te preocupes, ya sabemos que te puedes ocupar tu solita de todo, simplemente, queremos… ayudarte. ─le miré confundida ─Si, verás… pensamos que tienes mucho potencial adentro, y queremos ayudarte a que sepas cómo utilizarlo. ─Y… más o menos, iba comprendiendo, tenía… poder… algo así, y querían ayudarme a sacarlo… lo único que pude hacer es sentir. Freezer miró a Cell. ─Por las mañanas me encargo yo, por la tarde tú.

Y cuando ya no había nada más que decir, Cell se fue, dejándome a solas con Freezer. Y cómo Cell había hecho, Freezer se fijo en mi cuello, y yo, automáticamente puse mi mano en el cuello, pero él, me la quitó, y observó.

─¿Cómo se hace eso? ─como se hace… ─He visto a chicas que lo tienen. ─más chicas… tengo suerte… mucha suerte… pensar que hay chicas que no pueden defenderse…

─Se llama chupetón. ─él abrió más los ojos.

─Veo… ¿te molesta? ─me molesta… Me señalé el chupetón, él asintió.

─Un poco… sólo escuece.

─Ya veo ─dijo sentándose en una seña, que parecía muy cómoda, que se encontraba cerca. ─Y tu, está más que claro, que no quieres que te llevemos con tu amo ─yo asentí ─lo suponía, tal cómo dije antes, yo entrenaré contigo por las mañas, a las diez en punto en la sala de entrenamiento número 5, comerás con algunos de los humanos que hay en estos pasillos, también comerás conmigo. Después tendrás algunas horas libres, que puedes aprovechar como quieras, y luego, entrenaras con Cell hasta el anochecer. ─se me pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar esas palabras ─y cuando sea de noche, podrás hacer lo que te plazca, es el único momento del día en que no hay nadie por los pasillos, o normalmente nadie. De momento, esa va ser tu rutina, si hay algún cambio, no tardarás en saberlo.

La conversación, ya estaba dicha, no os lo podéis imaginar, pero sentía una felicidad en ese instante… jamás me había sentido tan feliz.


	10. Chapter 11

RECUERDO 4

Después de aquella charla, Freezer me llevó a una habitación, me dijo que se encontraba cerca de la de Cell, y la verdad, es que no sabía si eso me hacía sentir más segura, lo único que sabía, o por lo menos, yo notaba, es que la felicidad estaba por caer. Fue así como mi primer día en… sea donde quisiese que estuviese, iba a comenzar.

Me desperté… no se cómo por que estaba súper cansada, y además, no tenía despertador, el caso, es que me había levantado a las 8:32, no sabía si había gente por los pasillos, ni salí, ya que… tenía hambre, mucha hambre, desde que llegué no había comido absolutamente nada, y mi estómago iba a desfallecer, ¿aquí se desayunaría?, yo diría que sí, ya que había bastantes humanos por aquí. Y por orden de mi estómago, salí de mi habitación, topándome con alguien a quién no me hacía mucha gracia ver.

─Ven conmigo si quieres comer algo. ─Si, era el Cell, humano… y lo prefería así. Pero había descubierto, que aquí, si que se desayunaba, y no dude un segundo antes de seguirle.

Cada vez me sorprendía más, ya que en el sitio donde me encontraba, era enorme, pasillos y más pasillos, puertas y espejos… por todos lados. Yo sólo me concentré en Cell, caminaba despacio, derecho y firme… absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba… o eso parecía.

Tardamos poco en llegar, era una sala, mesas por todos lados… y no se me paso por alto… que al entrar, todo el mundo se levantó… haciendo una reverencia… parecían sincronizados, por supuesto que le hacían la reverencia a Cell, pero no sabía que tuviese un cargo (si se le puede llamar de alguna forma) tan alto. Nada mas hacer la reverencia (con un simple asentimiento) todas las miradas pasaron a mí. Me entró un escalofrío, allí no había mucha gente… todos humanos… o por lo menos, lo parecían, pero todos me miraban… vi miradas de odio, tristeza, comprensión… pero sobre todo… envidia… aún sin saber por qué, por que claro… ¿Qué me podrían envidiar a mí?

Cell se paró, y yo por consiguiente, también.

─Siéntate allí, yo ahora vuelvo. ─me señaló una mesa en una esquina, parecía más elegante que las demás… la mesa era de unos tres metros cuadrados… más grande de lo normal. Y a los dos segundos de haberse ido Cell, yo, tragué seco, me acerqué lentamente a la mesa que me había señalado. Sentía que en algún momento, alguien saltaría sobre mí para hacerme daño, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Y al sentarme en una de las cinco sillas que allí había, me sentí muchísimo más aliviada, y entonces, suspiré.

Me centré más en mirar en donde me encontraba. Una sala bastante grande, mesas de diferente tamaño, pero ninguna superaba en la que estaba, iluminada por tres fluorescentes grandes de color azul, dándole a la sala un aspecto siniestro. La mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías, exceptuando cinco de las mesas, que estaban llenas, en total, 9 hombres, cinco en una mesa, y cuatro en la otra. Todos hombres, al parecer humanos, ninguno superaba los 30 años, y todos, sin excepción, me miraban. Tres de ellos me sonreían, los otros seis, me miraban indiferentes. También me fijé que ninguno tenía nada sobre las mesas, algunos estaban de brazos cruzados, ¿Será que esperan a alguien? Y efectivamente, eso era. Las puertas del "comedor" se abrieron, entró un hombre, bajito y calvo… delgado y fuerte… y detrás de él… venían todas las emociones juntas, magulladas… tristes, rabiosas, envidiosas… si… todas ellas… en fila de a dos. Niñas que no superaban los 16 años. Las más mayores, iban detrás, serias… al parecer tranquilas, pero con un toque de miedo en los ojos. Desde que había venido… ¿Dónde estaban todas esas niñas? Al entrar todas en la sala, algunas se me quedaban mirando, ¿sorprendidas? Si, esa era la palabra, a algunas se les desprendía la mandíbula, otras abrían los ojos. Claro, que siempre estaba ella, LA ENVIDIA, el general de todas aquellas sensaciones que se clavaban en mí. Me fije en las chicas, la mayoría ojerosas, ojos rojos, delgadas… parecían mal nutridas, y sucias, como si no se hubieran lavado en días. No eran muchas chicas, pude contar 18.

Detrás de las chicas, apareció Cell, miraba al frente, con esos ojos verdes intensos. Fue hacia donde se encontraban las mesas donde se sentaban los hombres, y se puso entre ellas, pero no sin antes, echarme una mirada para comprobar que estuviese ahí, después, volvió su mirada hacia las chicas que se encontraban en frente. El hombre que encabezaba a las chicas, cogió a una de las primeras, la cogía del antebrazo, fuertemente, la arrastró hacia una mesa, una mesa solitaria. La chica, en ningún momento se quejó. Así, 4 más, hasta que el hombre volvió a coger a una de las chicas, y entonces, un hombre de los que estaban en la mesa, se levantó, fue hasta la chica, y la cogió de la mano. Era diferente, no la trataba con dureza, ni era un bruto, simplemente la cogió de la mano, no se podía decir, que muy frágilmente, pero si con cuidado. El hombre se llevó a la chica hasta una esquina de la habitación, la sentó en una silla, y él la sentó a su lado, aquella chica no tendría más de 13 años. Estaría pendiente de ellos.

Y así, con todas las chicas menores de 14, luego, las más mayores. Ningún hombre volvió a coger a ninguna niña. Todas esparcidas por el comedor. Cell ni se inmutaba, siempre mirando al frente. Sólo quedaban 8 niñas… 8 hombres…

El hombre en cabeza, cogió a una de ellas, y como suponía, un hombre se levantó, fue hasta la chica, la cogió bruscamente, y se la llevó a una mesa. Claro que para sorpresa para mi, nada más que la chica se hubo sentado, el hombre se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo algo que no supe identificar, lo único que se, es que la chica, soltó una lágrima, sólo una. Y entonces el hombre, se acercó a sus labios, y la besó, no parecía una beso brusco, y mucho menos violento, me atrevería a decir que tenía algo de ternura… aunque tal vez sea mi imaginación. Y lo más raro, es que el beso, fue correspondido, fue un beso corto, no más de cinco segundos. Y no tenía nada que ver con el que me dieron a mí.

Los casos de las demás chicas, fueron algo parecido, claro que sin la ternura de por medio. Cómo todas, el hombre iba, la cogía del brazo, se la llevaba a una mesa, y luego le daba un beso, alguno más agresivo, otro más apasionado… pero ninguno con aquella ternura de por medio.

Después de que las chicas se hubiesen sentado en su correspondiente sitio, empezó a llegar más gente, claro que todos hombres, más jóvenes, más viejos, delgados… eso si… a todos les sobraban músculos por todos lados. Algunos ocuparon asiento con alguna de las chicas, otros solo se sentaban en grupo, claro que todos pasaron por el lado de Cell haciéndole una reverencia, y cómo no, la mayoría me miraban.

Ya todos colocados en sus sitios, Cell, volvió a mirarme, se acercó a mí, y se sentó a mi lado derecho. Y cada vez, sentían las miradas que se me clavaban por todos lados. A los pocos minutos de estar allí sin hacer nada… alguien me llamó, si… era mi estómago, me rugía una barbaridad, y no sabía si alguien lo escucharía. Y ya por fin…Freezer entró por la puerta. Todo el mundo se levantó, ¿Debería yo hacer lo mismo? Entonces, le miré a los ojos, entendí por sus ojos que no hacia falta, y como Cell, tampoco me levanté. Detrás de Freezer, venían otros dos hombres, a uno me daba la sensación que le conocía de algo… era un hombre bajito… con mucha barba, anteojos, y una pequeña calva…claro… ya me acuerdo… era el Dr. Post, claro, que la última vez que lo "vi" estaba dentro de mi mente, y algo cambiado. Y el otro hombre… jamás lo había visto, era diferente a los demás, ojos oscuros, pelo corto azabache, delgado atlético, piel pálida… interesante. Freezer se sentó a mi lado, al lado de Freezer el Dr. Post, y a su, lado aquel hombre. Este me miró.

─¿Nos podríais presentar, no? ─dijo él mirándome con un toque de sorpresa.

─Por su puesto ─añadió Freezer ─Yhasa… ─vaya, que raro sonaba mi nuevo nombre… será mejor que no se me olvide. ─al Dr. Post ya lo conoces, y este… es Guía, nuestro… encargado de personal.

─Mucho gusto ─me dijo Guía sonriéndome, y yo, lo único que pude hacer, es devolverle una sonrisa sincera de mi parte. ─Y… ─dijo mirando a Freezer ─¿Se puede saber por qué esta señorita está hoy acompañándonos? ─Freezer le sonrió de lado, y me miró.

─Ella es... ─volvió a mirarle a él. ─Especial. ─No pude sino sonreír otra vez.

─Eso, está claro, si no, no estaría aquí. Lo que yo digo, es… ¿Qué la hace especial?

─Su fuerza interior ─le dijo Freezer mientras me posaba la mirada. Podía sentir su mirada… me penetraba… y yo, no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos de hielo… curioso… sus ojos… diferentes a todos lo que haya visto jamás…me transmitían un brillo… aunque tal vez en sus ojos, lo único que pude materializar, fue el brillo de unos de los fluorescentes que se apagó. Él pestañeó, será mejor que quites las manos de la mesa. ─Le miré un poco confundida, pero eso fue lo que hice, al igual que todos en ese comedor, y a los pocos segundos, una ráfaga de viento, me pasó en la cara, pestañeé, ese milisegundo, bastó para que la mesa, ya estuviera repleta de manjares exquisitos: tostadas, bollos de crema, de nata, chocolate… salado, salchichas beicon, tortitas… zumos, café, chocolate…frutas… de todo… y sólo de oler y mirar, mi estómago ya había llenado, si, ojala fuese cierto. Y antes de coger nada, me fijé en los demás, puede ser que fuesen formales a la hora de comer, o puede ser, que comiesen como cerdos… a mi me pareció, que era una mezcla… o se, normal, como todo el mundo. Vi como Freezer se echaba un poco de café, el Dr. Post, cogía un bollo de nata, Guía, cogía un par de salchichas y beicon, el único que me faltaba, fue Cell, y él, no cogió nada, miraba al frente. Yo solo me fijaba en cómo los demás comían, mientras que en mi plato no había nada… entonces, algo me quitó de mis pensamientos.

─Yasha… deberías comer algo, hoy va a ser un día muy duro ─yo le sonreí, y agité la cabeza energéticamente.

Aquí, empezaba mi festín, me eché un poco de zumo de naranja, cogí un bollo de chocolate… y mis ojos brillaban, me sentía llena… si, es una exageración, pero en mi casa, no entraba chocolate, y el que entraba, estaba claro que no era para mi, en mi casa, solo comía pan con un poco de mantequilla, y algunos días, muy pocas veces, podía permitirme ir a casa de Bra a desayunar… y cuando volvía… mejor sería que me hubiese lavado los dientes… pero ahora… no se si sería el día más feliz de mi vida… pero estaba muy feliz… después de acabar el bollo, cogí una salchicha… estaba en el cielo. Y mientras yo comía, había alguien, que no paraba de observarme, si, sentía la mirada de Cell en mi lado izquierdo, solo se que yo estaba demasiado ocupada en comer para darme cuenta de algo.

Cuando ya mi festín había acabado, me puse a observar. Había algunas parejas que me interesaban. La primera, la chica de no más de 13 años, la que observé primero. El hombre no comía, pero ella si, comía despacio, y se le notaba medianamente feliz, por llamarlo de alguna forma, estaban bastante cerca de mí, y no me costó ningún problema observarlos. El chico la miraba fijamente, parecía tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados, sentado a su lado. Y de vez en cuanto, la decía algo que no llegaba a entender, pero la reacción de la chica, normalmente, siempre era el mismo, sonreír… si… sonreír, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no era de tristeza, pero tampoco de felicidad. También me di cuenta, de que hubo algunas miradas hacia mí, parecía que hablasen sobre mí… bueno… no parecía… hablaban sobre mí, ¿Es que era raro lo que yo estaba haciendo? Y si era eso, ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo? Y la verdad es que todo el mundo hablaba sobre mí, no es muy difícil averiguarlo, cuando la mayoría de los hombres y niñas allí presentes, me miraban cada dos por tres, se volvían, hablaban, y luego volvían a mirarme para hacer así, un circulo infinito. Después de aquella pareja, me fije en la siguiente que había logrado cautivarme, fue aquella pareja en la que el hombre decidió por lo más sano darle un beso a la chica… pero no un beso cualquiera… un beso correspondido, yo no se si sería por obligación, que seguro era lo más lógico, pero ninguna de las demás chicas, correspondió a ningún otro, as i que esa era mi segunda pareja. Estaban bastante lejos de mí, y solamente podía ver a la chica de frente, ya que el chico, me daba la espalda. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, no lloraba… pero si que lo había hecho, Ninguno de los dos comía, y ella tenía la mirada gacha, más bien ausente, parecía no estar en la sala. Esa chica tendría unos 15 años, bastante joven para estar aquí, al igual que todas. Y entonces, millones de preguntas se me vinieron a la mente, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¿Eran felices en donde vivían?, ¿Querrían volver? Y si no querían, ¿Estaban felices aquí? Por la pinta que tenían algunas… yo diría que no, pero había algunas, que no parecían tan… tristes. Quería seguir con mis pensamientos, pero no pude, ya que alguien, me interrumpió.

─Yo que tú, no las miraría mucho. ─era Guía. Pude fijarme en los demás, ya no comían, básicamente, por que la mesa estaba súper limpia… ¿Tanto tiempo había estado absorta en mis pensamientos? Miré mi pulsera-reloj, las 9:40,

No sabía por qué no podía mirarlas mucho, pero yo, seguí haciéndolo,

─¿Quieres ir a hablar con ellas? ─miré al dueño de la voz, Freezer. Vaya… no sabía que contestar… aunque yo tenía algunas preguntas… y ellas, tenían las respuestas. Entonce, yo tragué en seco, y asentí ligeramente. ─Pues entonces, será mejor que vayas, dentro de un rato, nos iremos. .yo volví a asentir, pero un poco más animada.

Me levanté de la silla despacio, y si antes, tenía miradas en mí, ahora… tenía el doble. Caminé despacio buscando a mi objetivo… no me atrevía a hablar con las que estuviesen acompañadas, a si que busqué a alguien más bien indefenso, y lo encontré. Una chica de pelo castaño, ojos oscuros… ojeras… tendría unos 11 años… me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, por que pensaba que se asustaría… y algo así paso, me senté justo en frente de ella, y en reacción al levantar la cabeza, pegó un bote, y tragó en seco. Los ojos se le agrandaron, y parecía haberse quedado sin respiración.

─Hola… ─le dije flojito… ya que no quería que nadie me oyera. Ella me miraba… sus ojos me decían que tenía miedo… mucho miedo… pero a la vez estaba sorprendida. Mi intención, era tranquilizarla.

─No me tengas miedo… tú eres mayor que yo ─eso pareció calmarla un poco. Noté cómo la chica cogía aire lentamente.

─Hola… ─se atrevió a decir ella. La sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

─¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? ─le dije directamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. ─¿Tienes familia? ─ella, asintió. ─¿Y eras feliz? ─volvió a asentir.

─Era muy feliz.

─Que suerte.

─¿Tú no eras feliz? ─se atrevió a decir. Pero la chica, cómo si me hubiese dicho algom malo, se tapó la boca. ─Perdona… no era mi intenció faltarte el respeto… por favor no… ─de que hablaba… faltarme el respeto… la pare de inmediato…

─No… perdóname a mi por ser tan directa, ¿Por qué te disculpas? ─Ella pareció un poco sorprendida.

─Tú… ¿No me vas a castigar? ─fruncí el entrecejo.

─¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ─Ella abrió más los ojos.

─Da igual… ─bajó la mirada

─Sabes… ─me miró a los ojos ─mi padre me pegaba, no me gustaba nada mi vida, incluso deseé no existir. ─parecía que se había quedado un poco cortada, a si que le sonreí débilmente. ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Yo… me llamo Samantha. ¿Y tú?

─Yo me llamo Yasha. ─ella me sonrió.

─Yasha… ¿Tú sabes donde estamos? ─Era una pregunta confusa, por que no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a que ella lo sabía y quería confirmarlo, o que ella no lo sabía, y me estaba preguntando a mí, si yo lo sabía. Yo negué con la cabeza.

─Estamos en una nave. ─sin duda, era la primera opción. Una nave…

─Pero eso sólo existe en las películas… ─ella negó con la cabeza.

─Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, estamos sobrevolando California, o por lo menos, eso es lo que comentaban esta mañana.

─¿Por qué estamos sobrevolando California? ─ella se encogió de hombros. Y todavía, piensa que voy a creer que estamos en una nave… es ridículo, estaremos en un avión… aunque… esto es demasiado grande…

─Solamente vamos a Japón para recoger a gente. O a otro planeta, es el único sitio donde se descarga y se monta gente. ─abrí los ojos… o sea, me está diciendo, que… vamos a otro planeta… ahora si que se la ido la hoya… a otro planeta dice… ─Ya se que no me crees, no se cuanto faltará apara ir a otro plantea, pero cuando vayamos… tendrás un terrible dolor de cabeza.

─Pero, ¿tú no habías dicho, que llevabas poco tiempo aquí? ─ella, volvió a asentir.

─Exacto, solo llevo una semana y tres días. ─me estaba vacilando… por que eso era lo que parecía. ─eso es muy poco, aquí algunas llevan años, sobre todo las mayores. ─me dijo en un susurro. ─Verás, ¿ves a la chica pálida, de ojos azules? ─yo, levanté un poco la cabeza, y vi a la chica, estaba sola, parecía la mayor, y es que lo era. ─es la mayor, tiene 16 años, y lleva aquí… siete años. ─7 años… estaba alucinando… 7 años… aquí. ─Si, es mucho tiempo, las demás, llevan 3, 4 años. ¿Y tú, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

─Dos días. ─si, era realmente poco. Samantha pareció sorprendida.

─Llevas aquí dos días y… ─tragó en seco ─¿Por qué estás con ellos? ─Hizo una señal con la cabeza, señalando la primera mesa en la que me senté.

─Pues… no lo se, Freezer dice que soy especial.

─Ya… Tú puedes llamarlo por su nombre… nosotras ni si quiera podemos mirarlo.

─¿Por qué?

─Él, junto con Cell, son los que llevan todo esto. No sabes la suerte que tienes…

─Ya veo… ¿tú por qué estás sola?

─Mi… amo… no necesita comer.

─Entonces él morirá. ─ella negó con la cabeza.

─No… él no necesita comer, por que no es humano. ─ahora si que me estaba vacilando.

─Es imposible… ─entonces me acordé… Cell… tampoco es humano… y muchas cosas empezaban a encajar. ─Como Cell ─le dije yo a ella.

─Exacto, utilizan máquinas para eso.

─Vaya… entonces Freezer…

─Él si… aunque… se oyen rumores… de que antes, él, no era humano.

─Y… tú… ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?

─Me raptaron, y…luego me enviaron con un hombre, que no es hombre. ─Algo me decía, que mi antiguo amo, tampoco era humano, y si yo me pude "salvar", es que tuve mucha suerte… pero las demás chicas… que les harían sus amos… un escalofrío, me recorrió la espalda. Y ojala yo, no tuviera que experimentarlo jamás.

─Mañana también estarás, ¿verdad? ─ella asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa. ─Pues mañana hablamos, hoy me espera un largo día. ─Samantha volvió a asentir, y yo, me levanté y me fui. Claro, que mi don de la oportunidad, era excelente, a si que cuando yo me levanté, Freezer también lo hizo. Me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que saliéramos de allí.

Y este, había sido mi primer desayuno de muchos, esa, había sido la primera conversación de muchas, y ahora, el día seguía, por que aún, me quedaba mucho por descubrir, mucho que explorar, mucho que sentir.


	11. Chapter 12

RECUERDO 5

Después de ese "lujoso" desayuno, Freezer me llevó a la sala de entrenamiento número 5, ya que fue la única a la que me dejó entrar.

Al entrar, me quede observando la sala, toqué una de las paredes, me dio la sensación que era de plástico-goma, más blando de lo que me parecía, al igual que el suelo. Freezer fue hasta una de las paredes, la que justo estaba a mi derecha, y tocó la pared, y entonces, la pared, se abrió en dos, como si fuera una puerta corrediza, una de las puertas la hecho a un lado, dejando ver una clase de materiales, había de todo. También me fije, que dentro de ese pequeño armario, a la derecha, había una especia de máquina, con muchos botones y palancas. Y eso, fue lo que Freezer sacó primero. Sacó la máquina, y la puso a un lado, se parecía a un aspirador, claro que sin el tubo para absorber.

─Es una máquina para aumentar la presión. ─me dijo Freezer sin mirarme. ─Es para que te acostumbres, avanzas rápido a si que no te será ningún problema, empezaremos flojo. ─Freezer tocó unos de los botones y… vaya… si que subía, notaba unas cuantas piedras en la cabeza. ─tienes que decirme lo máximo que puedes soportar, así iremos más rápido. Intenta moverte. ─empecé a caminar, y la verdad es que de momento, no era tan difícil. Es verdad que sentía un poco más de peso, pero podía moverme perfectamente.

─Puedo aguantar. ─Freezer asintió, y le dio a otro botón, me fijé en la marca, pasó de 3 a 5, y la presión, volvió a aumentar. Esta vez, me costaba más, pero aún así, no tenía problemas para caminar.

─Se que puedes caminar, pero haremos más ejercicio, a si que así está bien. ─y después de decir eso, Freezer, desapareció, yo parpadeé un par de veces. ─Ven aquí. ─giré mi cabeza, y allí estaba, en la otra punta de la sala. ─intenta venir corriendo. ─yo estando todavía un poco (bastante) sorprendida, salí corriendo… o por lo menos intentarlo, y la verdad, es que correr, era mucho más difícil que andar. Miré mi reloj-pulsera, las 10:28, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido.

Pues bien, así consistía mi entrenamiento, por lo menso, hasta las 12:09, si, así me tuvo unas dos horas. Corriendo. Cuando llegaba a él, se esfumaba, y aparecía al otro lado de la sala. Es verdad que quería hacerlo bien, y empecé fuerte, pero… a la media hora, ya no podía más, a si que, me dijo que no hacía falta hacer tanto esfuerzo, aunque disminuí el esfuerzo, acabé agotada.

─Bien, descansa cinco minutos, ahora continuamos. ─me dijo Freezer después de haber estado corriendo caso dos horas. Ahora continuamos…

─Y ¿Cuándo se acaba el entrenamiento? ─le dije intentando recuperar el aliento.

─Entrenaremos hasta la hora de comer… hasta las dos ─yo resoplé, todavía me quedaban dos horas de entrenamiento. ─Ahora te costará muchísimo menos moverte. ─Y era verdad, ya no me sentía tan pesada como antes.

Los cinco minutos se me pasaron en tres pestañeos, y yo, seguía sin aliento.

─Ahora, vamos a ver que fuerza tienes. ─Freezer se puso delante de mí, estiro una mano con la palma abierta. ─golpeame. ─que le golpease… en la mano… es fue lo que hice. Apreté el puño, y lo lancé, con todas mis fuerzas. ─Puedes hacerlo más fuerte, te he visto hacerlo mejor ─mejor… pero si era con todas mis fuerzas… Lo volveré a intentar. Lancé mi puño otra vez, pero creo que no surgió efecto. ─Haber, no concentres todas tus fuerzas en el puño, tienes que transmitirme la fuerza a mí. No aprietes el puño hasta que no me hayas dado. ─Haber… no estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho, pero se dice que a la tercera va la vencida, a si que allá que fui. Cerré el puño sin apretar, cerré los ojos dos segundos para concentrarme. Abrí los ojos, y al milímetro de haberlo tocado, apreté el puño con todas mis fuerzas. Y esto, me dio buena sensación. Él sonrió de lado.

─Así se hace, ahora, quiero que te entrenes con esto ─dijo llendo hacia donde estaba el pequeño armario, y sacando una especie de saco de boxeo. Lo puso en frente mía. ─Tienes que conseguir romperlo ─romper… vaya… ¿Cómo era posible romper eso?

─No creo que pueda.

─Pues tendrás que entrenar duro, ya que por la tarde, cuando entrenes con Cell, te será mucho más fácil enfrentarte a su entrenamiento. ─Algo me decía, que Freezer estaba siendo conmigo mucho más blando de lo que sería Cell.

─Lo intentaré…

─El saco no se caerá en ningún momento, lo único que puedes saber, es que cuando le des un golpe crítico al saco, estés preparada, ya que… puedes resultar herida. ─¿Por el saco?, ¿como podría atacarme?, era solo un saco… ¿no?

Pues allí estaba yo, pegando puñetazos y patadas a un saco de boxeo… y mi misión de romperlo, cada vez la veía más lejos. ¿Cómo quería que rompiese eso? ¿Por qué no la rompía él?

─¿Quieres que te haga una demostración? ─leía mi pensamiento…el caso… es que yo asentí. Me aparté un poco, dejándole a él. Se puso en frente del saco, se posicionó, agarró al saco por arriba y lanzó un puñetazo. Enseguida, yo abrí la boca… lo había roto… con un simple puñetazo… ─No es tan difícil, solo tienes que saber controlar tu fuerza. ─uf… eso iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que me había parecido a simple vista… el chico se apartó para dejarme el hueco de antes, y ocupar mi sitio. Y de verdad que lo volví a intentar… ─Por lo menos, tienes que conseguir que el saco se mueva. ─y lo volví a intentar… pero… eso era imposible. Y por más puñetazos y patadas que yo le diese, eso no se movía de ahí. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos, pero se me estaba haciendo eterno. El sudor caía de mi frente… Y además, no me había percatado hasta entonces, pero… no me había cambiado de ropa desde que llegamos… o sea, que llevaba la ropa del colegio, compuesta por un polo blanco, y unos pantalones de chándal azul marino, ya que hasta 5º no podíamos llevar la falda del colegio. Pero bueno… mejor esto que la falda.

─Ya vale por ahora. ─menos mal, ya no podía más. ─Digamos… ─dijo cogiendo el saco ─Que esta ha sido la parte Teórica ─la parte teórica… pero… si no he hecho mas ejercicio en mi vida… eso significa que luego… ─Luego tendrás la parte práctica, y va a ser muy duro. Por lo menos, hemos avanzado algo. ─que me diga en qué… por que no he hecho nada… ni si quiera he podido mover un simple…saco de boxeo... ─Ahora, vayamos a comer. ─Miré mi reloj, las 14:09. Me quedé esperando a Freezer a que guardara las cosas… pero cuando quitó la máquina… wuau… que bien me sentía… más ligera, sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima… literalmente… las piedras que sentía, habían desparecido.

Freezer guardó todo en el pequeño armario, para luego salir por la puerta detrás de mí. Y los dos, nos dirigimos al comedor. Para mi sorpresa, éramos de los últimos… todo el mundo ya estaba sentado… parecía que había menos gente, quizás algunas chicas… pero por lo que vi, Samantha, ya estaba allí. Y como al principio, todos se levantaron nada más que Freezer hubo entrado por la puerta. Sonreí a Samantha, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

─Quédate a comer con ella. ─me dijo Freezer antes de que llegásemos a la mesa. Yo asentí con una sonrisilla. Volví a la mesa de Samantha, y me senté en frente de ella, como esta mañana.

─Hola ─le dije. ─Vengo a comer contigo.

─Genial

─Y así pasé la comida, hablando con Samantha de nosotras, de lo que nos gusta, de la Tierra, de la supuesta nave en la que estábamos, y de muchas cosas más que… me llamaban mucho la atención.

─Sabes… todo el mundo está hablando de ti. ─me dijo ella comiendo un poco de puré patatas que había en su plato.

─¿Y que dicen de mí?

─Muchos te tienes envidia… por no decir la mayoría.

─Ya, ya me había dado cuenta de eso… pero… no entiendo muy bien por qué…

─Pues… estás de ese lado ─me dijo mirando discretamente a donde se sentaban los "jefes", yo la miré un poco confundida ─Ellos son los jefes… nadie puede hacerles nada… además… tienen una fuerza impresionante….

─Ya… ─dij recordando el saco echo añicos.

─También hablan de que has estado entrenando… te vieron en la sala número 5. ─yo asentó ligeramente.

─Estube entrenando con Freezer… ,por la tarde… me toca con Cell.

─¿Por qué entrenas?

─Es que tú no entrenas? ─ella negó.

─No… nosotras… no servimos para entrenar y defender la nave… nosotras… no servimos para eso… ─dijo agachando la cabeza. Sabía más o menos a lo que se refería… pero intenté cambiar de tema.

─Entreno por que… si te digo la verdad, no se por qué entreno, a mi no me dijeron si quería. ─ella levantó la cabeza… y me miró.

─Algunas de nosotras si que entrenan… pero solo con el amo, vamos…, si el quiere, pero no es lo más común, por que si ella muere sea cual sea la causa, al amo le da lo mismo, se busca otra y ya ─yo asentí.

─Para estar poco tiempo aquí, sabes mucho…

─Solo hablo con las demás chicas. ¿Ves a la chica que está sentada con aquel hombre a tu derecha? ─yo miré hacia donde me señalaba. Los reconocía perfectamente, aquella pareja tan entrañable… diferentes a todas las demás… por lo menos… ella estaba feliz… o se le notaba… Yo asentí a Samantha. ─Pues ella, aunque tiene que aparentar lo contrario, es muy feliz aquí… y su amo… la respeta, no es como los demás. Además… él tampoco es humano… solo la hace compañía a ella. ─Claro… todo encajaba…

─Ellos… se quie…. ─no pude acabar por que Samantha me tapó la boca con la mano… pero pareció arrepentirse a los pocos segundos ya que al parecer… ella miraba justo a donde estaban los "jefes", bajó la mirada rápidamente, quitando la mano. Yo miré hacia atrás… tenía a las cuarto personas mirando a Samantha con cara de muy pocos amigos… el primero en coger mi mirada fue Cell, que la quitó en segundos… luego Guía, que solo me dedicó una sonrisa, el Dr. Post, no me miró… y por último Freezer, yo no quería que castigaran, o que la hicieran algo peor por mi culpa… miré los ojos de Freezer y lo que vi no me gustó nada… tenía que hacer algo… lo que fuera… y como si todo se hubiera solucionado, negué con la cabeza… ligeramente… rogándole con la mirada que no hiciese nada… y él, por sorprendente que fuera… se relajó y asintió, dando por concluido ese tema. Yo me volví a Samantha. Seguía mirando hacia abajo.

─No pasa nada ─ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

─Perdona no…

─Da igual… no pasa nada…

─Si… es que… no puedes decir algo como eso… ─ella bajó más la voz ─está prohibido tener sentimientos entre nosotros… solo es eso… ─yo asentí. ─Gracias… ─la sonreí.

Entonces, el fluorescente, hizo aparición, bajé las manos, y al pestañear, la mesa estaba reluciente. Miré a Samantha, ¿ella podría explicarme que es este fenómeno mágico?

─Son gente de otro planeta, tiene mucha velocidad, si vas a la cocina, fácilmente te encuentres a alguno parado. Yo nunca los he visto, pero dicen que son las criaturas más bellas del universo. ─vaya… tendré que ver alguno algún día. Y la verdad, es que me gustaría… pero ahora, la comida ya se había acabado, y tocaba el tiempo libre antes de entrenar con Cell. Miré mi reloj, las 15:22. Si que se me había pasado rápido la comida… Me giré, y miré a Freezer, se acercaba a mí. Al pararse, miró a Samantha.

─No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ─le dijo.

─Perdone señor. ─le dijo a ella, que agachaba la cabeza. La mirada del chico pasó a mí.

─Tienes tiempo libre hasta que Cell vaya a buscarte, de momento, será mejor que te quedes en tu habitación. Y si quieres salir, será mejor que te quedes cerca de alguno de nosotros cuatro ─asentí ─Ya he informado a Cell de tu progreso, ahora será mejor que te retires. ─yo volví a asentir.

─¿Te acuerdas de donde queda tu habitación? ─Yo lo pensé un rato… es verdad que había muchos pasillos, pero me sería fácil encontrar mi habitación.

─Eso creo.

─Bien… si quieres algo, o necesita salgo, solo ven a buscarme. ─asentí, y sin decir nada más, se fue, no sin antes, echarle un último vistazo a Samantha.

─Lo que decía… eres una privilegiada. ─Me dijo ella levantándose y yéndose.

Encontrar mi habitación fue todo un reto… si, ya que la mayoría de los pasillos eran iguales, y además… me daba la impresión, de que la mayoría de los hombre que iban detrás mía, me seguían. A si que no me quedó otra que acelerar el paso. Pero bueno… fue "fácil" encontrar mi habitación, haciendo memoria… se encontraba. Y que no me dio mucho tiempo a ver bien la habitación, me fui a "investigar". Entré al baño…y… vaya… era enorme… tenía de todo, bañera, ducha, jacuzzi, lavabo, water… azulejos azules en el suelo, azulejos blancos en las paredes, un gran espejo… y ya sabía lo primero que haría, darse una ducha… seguro que la relajaría… aunque también sería mejor cambiarse de ropa… pero no había otra… a si que tendrá que decirle a Samantha como hacía ella para la ropa…

Bueno… lo primero… lo primero… una ducha… ya tendría tiempo de meterse en el jacuzzi…

Me quité la ropa, la sacudí un poco, y la dejé doblada en el suelo. Me metí en la ducha, y dejé que el agua me cayera durante unos cuantos minutos, para después salir, ya que, no valía la pena enjabonarme si luego iba a sudar más, a si que salí y me sequé, me puse la ropa, volví a la habitación, era bastante grande, con una cama grande… y un armario, vacío, por supuesto. También había una mesa con una pequeña con una lámpara. Lo que me llevaba a pensar, que todavía no había visto en ningún sitio ninguna ventana, ¿En serio estaríamos en una nave? No lo parecía. Bueno… tampoco es que hubiese visto muchas, pero eso era casi imposible… ¿o no?

Y ahora… ¿Qué haría? Eso era un rollazo… Podría ir a visitar a Guía… Supongo que se encontraría antes de llegar a la sala de entrenamientos… A si que me dirigí allí rápidamente, no quería encontrarme con ninguna "presencia". Llegué rápido, y efectivamente allí estaba, sentado detrás de una mesa, con los pies encima de ésta, leyendo algo, al parecer una revista. Al intentar llamar su atención, muchos de los que estaban allí, me miraron… pero no les presté mucha atención. Guía bajó la revista y me vio. Sonrió.

─¿Qué haces por aquí? ─me dijo mientras se sentaba decentemente bajando sus pies de la mesa.

─No sabía que hacer hasta que venga Cell a por mí, a si que me dijeron que viniese a verte.

─Pues esto es muy aburrido, me vendrá bien algo de compañía. ─Ya… es verdad que se le veía bastante aburrido.

─¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Mi trabajo es muy aburrido, solo tengo que… soy como un buscador, se donde están cada unos de los soldados que trabajan aquí.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─¿tendría poderes…? Él me sonrió.

─No lo comprenderías, eres humana, hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

─¿Eres humano? ─le dije muy directamente, él hombre pareció sorprenderse.

─¿Puedes contarme todo lo que sabes? ─¿Podía? Por supuesto que sí, ¿debía? La respuesta no estaba del todo decidida.

─Yo… no… ─Guía se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, rodeo la mesa con pasos decididos y se puso delante de mí.

─No tengas miedo, ya sabemos que sabes más de la cuenta, y nada de lo que digas o sepas podrá causarte problema alguno. ─De alguna manera, eso me tranquilizaba muchísimo, y además, no tenía nada que perder.

─Yo… no se mucho.

─Tú solamente cuéntame lo que sepas. ─La chica, solo se limitó a mirar al hombre seriamente.


	12. Chapter 13

Y así comencé mi pequeño relato de lo que sabía… ¿me permitiría hacer algunas preguntas?

─Es verdad que no sabes demasiado. ─dijo Guía volviendo a su sitio detrás de la mesa.

─¿Por qué estoy aquí? ─le dije muy rápido. Guía me miró, suspiro.

─¿Tú sabes algo?

─Sólo que mi "amo" me escogió para… algo que todavía no estoy dispuesta a comprobar. ─Guía me miró sonriente.

─Has tenido mucha suerte. ─sonreí tristemente al recordar a las demás chicas… yo habría acabado como ellas.

Justo en ese momento, alguien entró a la sala. Los que allí estaban, hicieron una reverencia, Cell había llegado. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el entrenamiento que me esperaba.

Cell miró a Guía.

─Cell. ─dijo el moreno asintiendo en forma de saludo. Cell no le dijo nada, su mirada se posó en mí, e inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás, de verdad que imponía muchísimo más de esa forma… humano no parecía tan… malo.

─Ven conmigo. Volveremos a la sala 5.

Y le seguí… me fijé en más detalles de lo que debía… su andar parecía sacado de una película de suspense… no hacía el menor ruido al andar, a lo mejor eran esos… ¿pies? Si a "eso" se le podían llamar pies. Deje sus pies para concentrarme en donde estaba. Bueno… más o menos me orientaba, pero no se por qué me parecía que todo era muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía. Y cada pasillo, a pesar de ser igual que los demás, era otro nuevo. Corto se me hizo el camino. Al llegar, Cell me dio una señal para que pasara primera, lo miré dudosa, pero al final accedí. Claro que, como siempre en ese maldito sitio, las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor. Al ir al pasar por la puerta, la muy… puñetera no me dejaba. Supuse que debía pasar a la siguiente, pero antes de hacerlo, miré a Cell, y de verdad que parecía bastante tranquilo, no sé porqué pensé que podía estar algo sorprendido, ¿es que acaso se esperaba que ya pudiera pasar a la siguiente sala?

─Pasa a la 6. ─me dijo mirándome bastante fijo, lo que me hacía sentir bastante incómoda. Caminé hasta la seis, que estaba justo al frente, y menos mal que esta si me dejó pasar, solté un suspiro de alivio. Entré más rápido de lo que mis pies pedían y… me caí al suelo… sí, que patética, y yo en ese mismo instante me moría de vergüenza, me levanté lo más rápido que pude sin mirar a Cell a los ojos. Sentí el rostro ardiendo y supuse que estaba colorada. Miré a Cell para ver si lo había notado, y… sí, si parecía haberlo notado, ya que... su rostro estaba… ¿sorprendido? Ya, seguro de lo torpe que era, y este entrenamiento acababa de empezar. Cell me pasó por un lado y yo, avergonzada por mis torpes movimientos, bajé la cabeza esperando instrucciones. Pasaron pocos segundos, y oí como Cell resoplaba, levanté la cabeza, y le vi en medio de la sala, mirándome.

─¿Cómo de veloz eres? ─¿veloz?

─No soy veloz. ─le dije muy flojo, pero al parecer me entendió.

─Ya… ─¿Cómo? Parpadeé un par de veces sin creer todavía lo que había visto… ahora Cell estaba detrás mía… cuando hace tan solo un par de segundos, estaba de la otra punta de la sala… me giré rápidamente, muy sorprendida.

─Algún día podrás hacerlo. ─no sabía si reírme… ¿yo…? ¿Haciendo eso…? Jamás, es imposible, yo soy HUMANA, ¿no? A veces lo dudaba.

Miré a Cell delante mía, no se movía ni decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente y eso me incomodaba muchísimo. ─¿Qué hiciste con Freezer esta mañana?

─Solo corrí durante dos horas, y después me hizo golpear un saco… pero ni lo moví. ─él me miraba serio, y diablos… sí que incomodaba…

─¿Sólo… hiciste eso? ─¿acaso estaba sordo? Yo asentí energéticamente. ─Bien… ─dijo mientras extendía un dedo hacia una pared ─no podré enseñarte mucho si no sabes controlar tu energía… ─¿mi energía? ¿Pero de que chorradas estaba hablando? Y se lo hice saber, poniéndole una mirada confundida. Él miró hacia la pared a la que apuntaba, y en menos de un segundo, la pared había quedado hecha trizas… Yo abrí la boca ligeramente… ¿pero qué clase de marciano verde era ese? ─Eso… es energía centralizada… Ki. Quiero que sepas que estoy teniendo… muchísima paciencia contigo… Pero creo que no voy a poder soportarlo. ─Yo casi ni entendí lo que dijo, ya que seguía demasiado embobada con la pared. ─Quiero que saques toda tu energía… y por experiencia… eso se consigue solo de una forma… ─en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa que me produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… esa sonrisa macabra…

Y sin que pudiese esperarlo, Cell ya estaba detrás de mí, y solo pude gritar cuando sentí que me golpeaba la espalda. En ese momento pensé que estaba rota. Me había quedado tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

―¡Levántate! ―me gritó desde lo alto. Y él sabe que lo intenté, lo intenté decenas de veces, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de arrodillarme, mis pies se paralizaban y no respondían y yo volvía a ver el suelo enfrente de mí. ―Vaya… pensé que eras más fuerte… solo hizo falta uno golpe para casi matarte. ―Y eso me hizo enfurecer… Eso me lo decía a mi… a mí… que había tenido que soportar como al ser que llamaba padre me pegaba todos los días durante mi existencia, y este maldito… bicho verde me había dado solo un golpe… esto no iba a quedar así, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que pude, conseguí levantarme, alzar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente. Él me miraba serio, o eso parecía. Y yo sentía como me iba a romper de un momento a otro, me dolía la espalda a horrores, me estiré un poco, y me remangué las mangas de mi camisa sucia. ― Eres débil y con otro golpe más te mataría, y por desgracia no puedo hacerlo… de momento. Intentaré controlarme. ―me dijo antes de volver a la carga y molerme a golpes. ¿Es que acaso había salido de un infierno para volver a otro? ¿Qué mierda era todo esto? ¡Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba!

Estuvimos entrenando…. bueno… para él una pérdida de tiempo, y para mí una muerte casi segura. El caso es que estuvimos así por unas cuantas horas… lo que mi cuerpo rindió, y después de eso, mis ojos se cerraron, no sé si por el dolor que sentía en ese entonces, o por el cansancio que tenía.

Cuando desperté no sabía qué hora era, estaba en mi habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras, y no sabía si era de día. No sabía cuánto había dormido, e intenté recordar que había hecho antes de caer rendida… No me costó recordar la paliza que aquel ser me había dado… pero me pareció muy curioso e intrigante… No me dolía absolutamente nada, y tampoco se me veía alguna marca. Me incorporé de la cama lentamente por si podía tener alguna molestia o dolor, pero no tenía nada a si que me levanté en dirección al baño. Me llevé una sorpresa y… abrí los ojos sorprendida… estaba desnuda, y ni si quiera sabía que había pasado con mi ropa. Miré hacia los lados, nerviosa y un poco angustiada, soplé de alivio al ver una bata que colgaba de un gancho. Me la coloqué y salí del baño, ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo salir de aquí y arriesgarme a que alguien me vea así. No me siento cansada o herida, y a decir verdad, no quiero salir de esta habitación, aunque por otro lado, me encantaría saber donde estoy. Me senté en la cama a… a ver lo que pasaba…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me incorporé rápidamente y mire hacia allí. Si no me acuerdo mal era el , o así le llamaban. Venía con un maletín y unas bolsas.

―¡Oh! Me alegro que te hayas recuperado. Algunos pensaba que de esta no saldrías. ―Yo no sabía que decir… Yo no me encontraba mal… le miré confundida.

―¿Co… Cómo? ―le pregunte insegura por la respuesta que me iba a dar.

―Estuviste muy mal… Cell casi llega a matarte… Se le fue la fuerza de las manos… No le culpes… ―¿Qué no le culpe? Pero este viejo… ―Todavía les cuesta controlar su fuerza. A demás… ha sido más blando de lo habitual… Tendrías que estar agradecida. ―¿Qué? Agradecida de que ese… monstruo casi me haya matado.. ¿Pero qué cosas decía este viejo? ¿A caso estaba bien de la cabeza… o le faltaba un tornillo? ―Vine a ver como estabas… y te traje algo de ropa. Agradécele a la chiquilla esa con la que te juntas… se ofreció darte estas ropas para ti. ―sonreí agradecida. Luego agradecería personalmente a Samantha. ―¿Qué tal te encuentras?

―Muy bien, no me duele nada. ¿Cómo hicieron para curarme?

―Estuviste en trance durante tres días. Y te curé con mucha paciencia y dedicación… al contrario que todos los que aquí vivimos, la magia no funciona contigo. ―¿Me estaba contando un chiste? ¿Magia? A hora sí que este viejo a perdido la cabeza.

―¿Magia? ―le dije intentando no reírme… pero sin mucho esfuerzo.

―Yo lo llamo magia… otros aquí lo llaman Ki. ―Ki, esa palabra me sonaba… Freezer ya me la había nombrado antes, e incluso Cell. Cuando comprendí la sonrisa se me borró de golpe, y ahora fue el turno del Doctor para reírse. ―A sí que del Ki si que has oído hablar… A lo mejor Freezer o Cell te lo enseñaron centralizada, verdad… o con la supervelocidad… o…. con el vuelo. ―Yo abrí los ojos. ¿Volar? A caso era eso posible… Si…claro que sí… el supersaiyaman podía volar… era el héroe que todos querrían tener. Entonces sí que era posible. ―No te preocupes, si sigues entrenando así con ellos, tu también podrás controlar la magia… y también podrás volar.

―¿Y cuánto que da para eso? ―le dije con los ojos brillantes. Él solo soltó una carcajada.

―Ay… Mi niña… esto acaba de empezar. ―Y no sé porqué, pero tuve la sensación, de que a partir de ahora, las cosas cambiarían, y no sabía si iban para bien o para mal.

* * *

Holaaaa... He tardado, gracias por los reviews y los MP Me dais ánimos para continuar.

Este capitulo es un poco más corto, no me gusta mucho el cap. ya que no tiene nada de contenido ni nada emocionante.

Me temo que tendréis que esperar un poco poco poquito para volver a la historia REAL, ya que todavía tengo planeado hacer uno o dos capítulos más sobre la pareja de _**Yasha y Cell**_. Pero no más de dos, y a partir de ahí empieza lo emocionante, o por lo menos con algo más de chicha...

Gracias por estar al otro lado leyendo esto.

Y espero no tardarme mucho... Haré todos mis esfuerzos.

PD: Que la musa te acompañe


End file.
